Amikor az élet megáll
by Peggy Day
Summary: Mit tehet egy lázadó, 15 éves tinédzser, ha egy félresikerült varázslat miatt visszakerül a múltba? A történet főszereplője Connie Bell, akivel egy nyári bohóckodás miatt megtörténik ez az eset. Dumbledore professzor javaslata szerint ott kezdi el ötödik
1. Chapter 1

**1. fejezet****  
A kék fény**

– Bújjatok már bele! Gyorsan!

– De én nem akarok.

– De akkor is gyere már! Tök jó buli lesz!

– Nem megyek.

– Akkor elráncigálunk.

– Nem

– De.

– Nem

– De.

– Az Isten szerelmére, fogjátok be a pofátokat!

Aztán hozzáértem.

Logikus, ha megkérdezed: hát ez meg mi a szentséges ég volt? A válaszom pedig ez: magam sem tudom. Na jó, teljesen nem hülyültem meg, csak a mostanában körülöttem zajló furcsa események kicsit elveszik az eszem.

Hogy milyen nap van? Halványlila fingom sincsen. Hogy hol vagyok? Fogalmam sincs. De hogy mi történik mostanában, és hogy hogy kerülök ide, azt meg már végképp nem tudom. Néha már abban is kételkedek, hogy önmagam lennék.

A nevem Connie Bell, és tizenöt éves vagyok. Azon a napon 2017, július 23-át írtuk. Lázadó természetem megnyilvánul abban, hogy a hajam lila (volt), ami szerintem tök klafa (volt), a számban és az orromban percing van, ruháimat pedig a legkülönbözőbb darabokból válogatom össze.

De nehogy azt higgyétek, hogy komolytalan vagyok! Benne vagyok a leghülyébb dolgokban, de szerintem lassan már egy felnőtt szemével látom a világot. Ismétlem: szerintem.

Visszatérve az előző kis afférhoz, részletesen elmagyarázom. Két legjobb barátnőm van, Betta és Serenity. Előző kissé vadócabb, utóbbi pedig visszahúzódóbb. Születésnapom alkalmából szerveztek nálunk egy kisebb meglepetéspartit, és közös ajándékuk egy időnyerő volt. Ne kérdezzétek, honnan szerezték, jómagam sem tudom.

Az időnyerő egy különösen régi darab volt, mondhatni antik. Csodálkozva forgattam meg az ujjaim között, és észrevettem rajta egy apró betűs leírást:

_Várj, még felizzik a kék fény, és akkor már ne remélj, többé nincs remény._

Kissé megijedtem, pedig nem vagyok abból az ijedős fajtából. Gondoltam csak egy bolond öregapa írta rá, hogy megrémisztgesse az embereket, ezért vállamat megvonva túltettem magam pillanatnyi ijedelmemen.

Szórakoztunk még egy sort a csajokkal, majd elhatároztuk: belebújunk az időnyerőbe, és valakit jól megtréfálunk. Akkor következett az ominózus veszekedés. Serenity nem akart menni, Betta igen, nekem elegem lett belőlük, így hát hozzáértem az időnyerőhöz. Szerencsétlenség volt. És nagyon nagy hiba, ugyanis nem vettem észre, hogy másodpercekkel előtte felizzott az a bizonyos és rettegett kék fény. Most már kezdem kapizsgálni, miért volt olyan nagy vétek a ragyogás alatt hozzáérni a tárgyhoz.

Fájdalmat éreztem. Nagyon nagy fájdalmat. Úgy éreztem, egész testemet belepréselték egy 1 mm átmérőjű csőbe, miközben egy porszívóval szipolyoztak engem át a másik oldalra. Borzalmas volt. Ordítottam, mint a fába szorult féreg, de úgy tűnt, hogy senki sem halotta. Még Betta és Serenity sem. Én sem, mivel akkorra volt a zúgás abban a dologban, amibe belekerültem…

Óráknak tűnő percekig vergődtem ott, a semmiben, a világ végén, vagy nem tudom, hogy minek nevezzem azt a helyet. Hirtelen abbamaradt a zúgás. Nem fájt semmim, de nem mertem kinyitni a szemem. Mi van, ha valami furi helyre kerültem, és rosszul teszem?

Végül csak sikerült magam rávenni… Lassan, óvatosan elkezdtem felfelé nyitni szemhéjamat, és megláttam, hogy… ugyanott vagyok. Az utcánkban, egy ház előtti padon feküdtem. Viszont valami más volt… Mrs Brown nem sétáltatta a kutyáját, a Brensky ikrek nem dobálták Nicholson úr ablakát vízibombával, Jenna McCarthy nem görkorizott. Egyedül én voltam ott, és nagyon hideg volt.

Most akkor mi is van?!

Kivettem a zsebemből a mobilomat. Ki volt kapcsolva. Próbáltam nyomkodni rajta a gombot, de semmi. Újra. Semmi.

Kicsit nagyon megijedtem. Most miért tűnt el mindenki. Miért van ilyen hideg? Az eső is elkezdett esni. Életemben először éreztem úgy igazán, hogy haza akarok menni most azonnal. Felálltam a padról és a házunk felé vettem az irányt. Még mindig nem értettem, mi ez az egész. Hová csöppentem? Mit csinált az a kék fény? De legfőképpen: miért?

Időközben odaértem a házunk kapujához. Más színű volt a kerítés és a fal is. De azért csengettem… Vártam öt percet, semmi. Újból csengettem. Láttam, hogy valaki kinézett a nappali ablakán, egy számomra ismeretlen szőke üstök.

Hamarosan nyílt az ajtó, és elém sétált egy ötvenes éveiben járó szemüveges asszony. Eléggé ellenszenvesen méregetett ruhám és hajam miatt… De hát ez van. Ilyen az élet.

– Szervusz, segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte előző rideg megnyilvánulása ellenében barátságosan. Valószínűleg felfedezte, hogy nem festek úgy, akinek éppen rongálnia van kedve.

– Öhm… én itt lakom.

Nos, ezzel elértem, hogy a néni teljesen hülyének nézzen.

– Ez valószínűleg valami tévedés, ugyanis itt én élek egyedül.

Kissé bepánikoltam. Mi az, hogy ő él itt egyedül? Mi lett anyáékkal? Úgy éreztem, ott menten elájulok. Ezt a nénike is észrevette.

– Minden rendben? Nem kérsz egy pohár vizet?

Betessékelt a házba, ami teljesen máshogy nézett ki, mint a miénk. Mindenhol tele volt régies bútorokkal, mintha a középkorba csöppentem volna. Na jó, azért annyira nem, de hogy nem mai ház volt, az száz. Leültetett a konyhába. Rossz előérzetem támadt a ház láttán, ezért megkérdeztem a nénitől:

– Elnézést, de megkérdezhetném, hogy ki maga, és hogy milyen évet írunk? Nem lakik egy bizonyos Kyle és Emily Bell?

A néni meghökkenve nézett rám, de azért válaszolt.

– Nem ismerek ilyen nevű egyéneket. Egyedül lakom itt. Az én nevem Anna Louis, és 1995-öt írunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet****  
Dumbledore és az ő nagyszerű ötletei**

**Az előző rész tartalmából:**_– Elnézést, de megkérdezhetném, hogy ki maga, és hogy milyen évet írunk? Nem lakik egy bizonyos Kyle és Emily Bell?_

_A néni meghökkenve nézett rám, de azért válaszolt._

– _Nem ismerek ilyen nevű egyéneket. Egyedül lakom itt. Az én nevem Anna Louis, és 1995-öt írunk._

Azt hittem, hogy ott helyben leesek a székről. De hát 1995-ben még tervbe se voltam véve! Sőt, akkor még anyáék voltak iskolások…

Ezt nem hiszem el. Mit csinálhattam volna? Elmagyarázni a néninek, hogy „ó én boszorkány vagyok és egy időnyerővel sajnos túl sokat jöttem vissza"? Valószínűleg bevitt volna a diliházba, vagy egyszerűen leütött volna. Teljesen kiakadtam.

– De hát… az nem lehet! – rimánkodtam a néninek.

– Hogy hogy nem lehet? Talán jövő vagy múltutazó vagy?

– Akármilyen hihetetlenül hangzik, de azt hiszem, az vagyok.

Most a legtöbb ember hülyének nézhet. Itt ülök a múltbéli házunkban, és a mugli nénivel a múltutazás rejtelmeiről beszélgetünk. Jobb napi programot el sem tudnék képzelni magamnak.

A néni idehozta nekem a vizet, amit egy hajtásra megittam, és legnagyobb meglepetésemre elnevette magát.

– Most meg mi van? – kérdeztem cseppet barátságtalanul.

– Még hogy múltutazó… nem is tudom, mikor hallottam utoljára ilyen mulatságosan nevetséges dolgot.

Azzal felpattant a székről, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, és elmosta a poharamat.

– Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! Connie Bell vagyok, 2017-ből jöttem. A barátnőimmel hülyültünk a szülinapomon, egy időnyerőt kaptam tőlük, vissza akartunk menni valakit megtréfálni, de felizzott valami kék cucli és ide kerültem! Igenis itt lakom! Na, ezt bogozza ki nekem!

Megfordult, és igen furcsán nézett rám. Az időnyerő szónál pedig megakadt a keze. Teljesen leblokkolt.

– Honnan hallottál te az időnyerőről?

– Maga szerint? A mi világunkban már mindenki ismeri! Maga is csak ott áll, nem segít nekem csak röhög, nekem pedig vissza kell térnem mert lassan kezdődik az új tanév a Roxfortban, és még a házikat sem csináltam meg!

Éreztem, hogy ömlenek belőlem a szavak. Nem érdekelt, hogy éppen kinek beszélek, magától jött elő minden, kiadtam az elmúlt órában összegyülemlett feszültséget, félelmet és idegességet magamból. Közel 20 percig folyamatosan dumáltam a néninek, elmeséltem majdnem az egész élettörténetemet…

– Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha elviszlek téged Dumbledore professzorhoz – szólalt meg a mondandóm végén hirtelen.

Hogy mi?? Honnan ismeri ez a nő Dumbledore-t? Az én koromban ugyebár nem élt, de azért ki ne hallott volna róla még…

– Maga boszorkány? – kérdeztem meghökkenve.

– Igen, az vagyok. És ahogy hallottam, te is az vagy.

– De hát miért nem kezdte ezzel? – kérdeztem kicsit idegesen.

– Gondoltad, hogy mindenféle útszélről felakasztott gyereknek eldicsekszem vele? Most, ezekben az időkben, amikor Tudjukki…

– Most van az az idő?

A felismerés villámként csapott belém. Most tért vissza Voldemort, nemrég. Fasza. Egy rohadt időnyerő miatt belecsöppentem egy háború kellős közepébe. Egy boszorkány pedig elvisz engem Albus Dumbledore-hoz bájcsevegni. Ha valaki ezt elmesélte volna nekem tegnap holnapi programként, valószínűleg a pofájába röhögtem volna.

Jézusom, és ez az álnok nő pedig…

– Maga Veritaserumot öntött a vizembe?! – jött az újabb felismerés.

– Sajnos kénytelen voltam megtenni. Ezekben az időkben sajnos nem lehet tudni, kivel akadok össze.

Szótlanul ültünk egy ideig. Gondolkodtam. Gondolkodtam a fentebb leírtakon. Mégis mit fogok csinálni? Mi lesz, ha nem tudok visszamenni az én világomba? Egyáltalán hogy kerültem ide, és miért?

Úgy éreztem, teljesen becsavarodok, ha még egyetlen percet is el kell töltenem ebben az őskori házban, ezzel a nővel és itt, ebben a világban. És én most is ezt ordítanám legszívesebben:

HAZA AKAROK MENNI!

Mivel érdemeltem ki, hogy egy olyan világban kell élnem, amilyet én nem is kértem? Én nem ide tartozom.

– Ideje indulnunk. Nyugodtan tegezz, nem vagyok még annyira öreg. Hívj csak Annának – ébresztett fel merengésemből a néni… vagyis Anna.

Kimentünk a konyhából, és kivezetett a kertbe. Leakasztotta a házkulcsot a tartójáról, majd csendben bezárta a bejárati ajtót. Minden egyes mozdulatát figyeltem. Olyan furcsa volt számomra… Zárkózott és megatagadó, de mégis… megfontolt.

– Tudsz hoppanálni? – kérdezte tőlem.

– Igen.

– Nem emlékszem, hogy nekünk már negyedévesen megtanították volna – húzta fel a szemöldökét csodálkozóan. – Vagy a jövőben esetleg ez már így megy?

– Szerinted érdekelnek valakit is a szabályok?

Erre a megnyilatkozásomra csak egy fejcsóválást kaptam válaszul. De úgy láttam, mintha mosolygott volna. Vajon mégsem olyan rideg, mint amilyennek mutatja magát?

– Nem szeretném, ha amputoportálnál, ezért inkább társashoppanáljunk.

– Mit nem lehet azon megérteni, hogy tu-dok hop-pa-nál-ni? – kérdeztem ingerülten.

Nem válaszolt semmit, viszont bezsebelhettem tőle egy „ejnye milyen neveletlen kölyök" arckifejezést. Nagy cucc. Nem lettem tőle sokkal okosabb.

– Hová is megyünk most? – kérdeztem.

– A Roxfortba – válaszolt Anna.

Erősen koncentráltam a helyre, majd éreztem a jól ismert szippantást, ezerszer átéltem már. Bárcsak itt maradhatnék ebben az űrben. Elszáll minden gondom. Itt nincs egyetlen ember sem, akit ismernék. Csak egyedül én… A magány az, amire most vágyom.

– Szabad! – hallottuk a derűs kiáltást a nagy ajtó mögül.

Majd benyitottunk. A szoba teljesen máshogy nézett ki, mint ahogy McGalagonynál volt berendezve. A sok skótkockás dolgot és a tengernyi könyvet felváltották a furcsábbnál furcsább kütyük és édességek, Dumbledore háta mögött pedig nem volt a festmény Dumbledore-ról.

– Áh, Anna Louis, ha nem tévedek! És a hölgy pedig…

– Connie Bell vagyok – mutatkoztam be.

– Nos, téged még soha nem láttalak, de a kitűződ alapján griffendéles vagy.

Ja hát igen… van egy griffendéles kitűzőm.

– Igen uram, az vagyok. De igazából én a jövőből jöttem…

Dumbledore feljebb tolta orrán a szemüvegét, összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és mormogott valamit, ami nagyon úgy hangzott, hogy „végre valahára". De biztosan csak képzelődtem.

– Nocsak. És elmesélnéd nekem a történetedet? – kérdezte immár fennhangon, leleplezetlenül mosolyogva.

Majd Annával felváltva elmeséltük neki, hogyan is kerültem ide. Beszámoltam arról is, hogy mi lesz a mi világunkban, pár kisebb dolgot kifelejtve, mint például a horcruxokat és azt, hogy ő már régen nem fog élni. Úgy éreztem, ezt most nem szabad elmondanom. Majd máskor.

– Különös – szólalt meg Dumbledore a beszámolónk után. – Ha jól sejtem, te most nagyon vissza szeretnél menni oda.

– Hát igen, jó lenne…

Átható pillantást vetett rám, mintha belém akarna látni. Azt hiszem, legilimentálni próbált. Csendben ültünk pár percig, majd én törtem meg a csendet.

– Professzor úr, lehetséges, hogy valahogyan haza tudok menni?

– Azt hiszem, ez teljességgel lehetetlen.

Könnyek szöktek a szemembe. Mi az, hogy lehetetlen? Az eddig felépített világom, az álmaim, a barátaim, a családom… minden hiába volt? Minden elveszett? Újból kell kezdenem a szüleim tini korában az életemet?

Nem fog menni. Teljességgel lehetetlen.

– Nos Anna, maga most elmehet. Feltételezem, csak érdekli, mi lesz Bell kisasszony sorsa, holnap levélben fogom értesíteni. További kellemes napot – tessékelte ki az irodájából Dumbledore Annát lényegre törően, de mégis udvariasan.

– Biztos ne maradjak itt? – kérdezte az aggódva.

– Biztosan. Megoldjuk.

Kicsit elszomorodtam, hiszen csak ő segített nekem. És máris el kell mennie… Remélem, azért még találkozom vele.

– Hát akkor, viszlát… te pedig majd írj és legyél jó, Connie – mosolygott, majd kiment az ajtón.

– Elmagyarázná nekem, hogy mi történik velem? – tört ki belőlem nem sokkal az után, hogy Anna elhagyta köreinket.

– Nos, ez egy igen különös eset. Utánanéztem könyvekben, és pár emberrel megtörtént már ez a történelem során.

– Mi az, hogy utánanézett? Maga előre tudta, hogy itt leszek?

Dumbledore kicsit habozott, majd áthatóan a szemembe nézett. Most azt kívánom, bár ne mondta volna ki következő szavait…

– Igen. Tudtam, hogy itt leszel.

Dermedve néztem rá. Lassan kezdtem feldolgozni, hogy itt rekedtem a múltban, na de ez?! Most akkor mi is van? Ennek a manusznak eltitkolt jövőlátói képességei vannak, vagy mi a franc?

– Te vagy a Kiválasztott, Connie. A varázsvilág Megváltója. Te vagy a mi megmentőnk.

Na erre el kellet röhögnöm magam. Ki vagyok én, Jézus? Mi ez az egész? Kész átverés? Tiszta őrület…

– Az Potter, ha nem tévedek. Különben is, akkor az én világomban miért történt meg minden? Akkor miért nem jött az én régi alteregóm?

– Ilyeneket ne kérdezz tőlem, kérlek. Magam sem tudom a választ. Egy könyv ezt írja: minden évszázadban eljön a korszak Megváltója, hogy megváltoztassa a saját múltját. Sajnos nem tudom, milyen különleges képességekkel rendelkezel, de annyit tudok, hogy te valamiben a segítségünkre lehetsz, megakadályozva a tragédiasorok bekövetkezését.

Na ez sok volt nekem. Én nem vagyok különleges egyáltalán. Ennek hangosan is szavat adtam.

– Ha pont téged választott ki a Nagy Erő, valószínűleg az vagy – válaszolta nagy bölcsen az öreg.

– Mi a franc az a Nagy Erő?

– Holnap magyarázatot adok mindenre, de most kérlek, térj nyugovóra. Felmehetsz a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe, a jelszó mosolygó mandarin. Valószínűleg nem jutsz a közeljövőben haza, ezért itt fogod elkezdeni ötödik tanévedet. Holnap mindent megbeszélünk, viszontlátásra.

Nem akartam hinni a fülemnek. Ilyen egyszerűen elküld engem. Kis haddnemondjammicsoda… Nem értettem semmit. Nagyon nem értettem. Ez a hapsi valamit titkol előlem, de ajánlom, hogy mondja el nekem holnap. Nagy nehezen napirendre tértem a dolgok felett, de azért az ajtóban még visszafordulva megkérdeztem az öregtől:

– Maga mit csinálna a helyemben, professzor?

Furcsán nézett rám, talán kicsit szomorkásan, de válaszolt.

– Valószínűleg megpróbálnám kiküszöbölni azokat a hibákat, amiket korábban felfedezni véltem a személyiségemben, és egy újabb, jobb, és nekem tetszőbb embert faragnék magamból.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet****  
Amikor a Nagy Erő akcióba lép**

**Az előző rész tartalmából:**_– Maga mit csinálna a helyemben, professzor?_

_Furcsán nézett rám, talán kicsit szomorkásan, de válaszolt._

– _Valószínűleg megpróbálnám kiküszöbölni azokat a hibákat, amiket korábban felfedezni véltem a személyiségemben, és egy újabb, jobb, és nekem tetszőbb embert faragnék magamból._

Két nap telt el a szerencsétlenség óta. Még az óta sem dolgoztam fel teljesen. Dumbledore másnapi beszámolója után elvesztettem azt a csöppnyi reményt is, amit az után tápláltam, hogy valaha még visszajutok a saját időmbe.

Aznap nem tudtam elaludni. Álmatlanul forgolódtam az ágyamban öt óráig. Gondolkodtam ezen a Nagy Erő dolgon, meg úgy az egészen. Nem tudtam, hogy mi e fenéről beszélt Dumbledore, de nem is akartam megtudni. Egyáltalán nem érdekelt.

Miután sikeresen kiküszöböltem azt, hogy reggel korán keljek, délután két órakor kikecmeregtem az ágyból, és eszembe jutott, hogy enni is kéne valamit.

Na de hova menjek? A Nagyteremben ilyenkor is adnak kaját? Elvileg a tanári kar fele itt lakik nyáron is… Bár lehet, hogy ez csak a „jövőben" van így.

De sebaj, korgó gyomrom igényt tartott rá, hogy ennivaló felfedezőútra induljak, ezért a portrélyukon kecsesen kilibbenve (majdnem elestem) nekiláttam a Nagyterem felkeresésének. Gondtalanul el is jutottam volna oda, ha útközben nem találkozom össze McGalagonnyal.

– McGalagony! – kiáltottam fel meglepetésemben, mikor megláttam a jövendőbéli igazgatónő fiatalabb kiadását.

– Maga meg kicsoda?! Ismerjük egymást? – nézett rám megütközve szeretett tanárnőm.

– Hát igazából igen… vagyis nem – kaptam észbe. – Én… én Dumbledore professzor egyik távoli rokona vagyok.

Jól van na, nem jutott eszembe semmilyen frappáns válasz. McGalagony is igen furcsán nézett rám. Drága jó Dumbledore professzor, erre miért nem készítettél fel? Mi lett volna, hogyha azzal a hírhedt Perselus Pitonnal futok össze? Meg is vert volna.

– Valóban? Dumbledore nem is mesélt még magáról – vonta össze a szemöldökét McGalagony.

– Hát… izé… szóval, azért mert… mert tegnap érkeztem ide Oroszországból!

Na, ez nem sikeredett valami meggyőzőre. Valószínűleg teljesen beégetem magamat, hogyha nem jár arra az öreg.

– Jó reggelt, Minerva! És neked is, Co… – hirtelen elhallgatott, valószínűleg feltérképezte a helyzetet.

– Albus, ez a lány azt állítja, hogy egy távoli rokonod, és tegnap érkezett Oroszországból – nézett rá szúrósan McGalagony.

– Ó igen, igazat állít! Bemutatom neked Cassidy Brennanovát, a keresztanyám férjének a testvérének a fiának a feleségének a testvérének a lányát. Itt fogja elkezdi az ötödik tanévet. Gondoltam, idehívom kicsit hamarabb, hogy megismerhessük egymást.

Na szép. Alig bírtam ki, hogy ne röhögjem el magam. Istenem, még egy ilyen bolond embert! Hogy lehetett ilyen iszonyatosan hülye nevet kitalálni? Meg ez a családi meghatározás… Még én is belebonyolódtam. McGalagony pedig úgy nézett a professzorra, mint egy közveszélyes őrültre.

– Bizonyára szoros családi kapcsolat van közöttük a nagy rokoni távolság ellenére – jegyezte meg McGalagony. – De nekem most mennem kell, még fel kell váltanom Kingsleyt… További kellemes ismerkedést.

Néztük a professzor távolodó alakjának sziluettjét. Ezt megúsztuk. Könnyen bevette. Vagy mégsem? Sajnos soha nem tudtam kiigazodni rajta, de nem is akarok.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem készítettelek fel erre. Eszemben sem volt, hogy valaki más is tartózkodhat a kastélyban – magyarázta nekem Dumbledore már az irodájában.

– Professzor úr, McGalagonynak miért nem lehet elmondani az igazat? És mi volt az a név, ami ott produkált?

– Nos, Minervának el fogjuk mondani idővel. De most még nem. Az a név pedig… hát, én már este fantáziáltam, hogy valami különleges álnevet kéne kitalálni neked, és szerintem eléggé különlegesre sikeredett… – magyarázta nekem bezsongva.

– Igen, talán kicsit túl különlegesre…

– De gond egy szál se! Te valamiért különleges vagy, Connie, és azt kell kideríteni, miért. Valamint most azért is gyűltünk itt össze, hogy elmagyarázzam neked a dolgokat.

Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy fegyelmi tárgyaláson. És nagyon nem értettem ezt az egészet. Valaki ki akar velem cseszni? Ez hihetetlen. Itt ülök a múltban Albus Dumbledore-ral, és éppen valami Nagy Erőről készülünk beszélgetni. Őrület. Ez kész őrület.

– Nos, Connie – szakította félbe gondolatsoromat Dumbledore –, most elmagyarázom neked ezeket a dolgokat. Feltételezem, nem nagyon érted, hogy miért is vagy itt.

– Hát nem egészen.

– Rendben. Nos, a Nagy Erő, amit tegnap is említettem neked, az maga a mágia. A Nagy Erőnek egy töredéke minden egyes boszorkány és varázslónövendék lelkében megtalálható, ezzel megadva a varázslási képességeket számára. Eddig érthető?

– Igen, uram.

– Pompás. Sok ember nem hisz a Nagy Erőben, de valójában véleményem szerint létezik. Utánajártam a tiédhez hasonló eseteknek, és megdöbbentő dolgokat fedeztem fel. Mint tudjuk, a mágiát már az őskorban ismerték. Élt egy bizonyos Szurátosz nevű táltos háromezer évvel ezelőtt, aki létre akart hozni egy olyan szerkezetet, amivel a jövőbe utazhat. Alapanyagokat gyűjtött hozzá, majd megcsinálta. Hosszas gondolkodás és izzasztó munka után kitalálta a varázsigét, és megbűvölte a tárgyat. Csakhogy valamit elrontott, mert első útján nem a jövőben, hanem a múltban találta magát. Így készült el az első időnyerőt. Nos, a legenda szerint a Nagy Erő leszállt hozzá, és egy páratlan dologgal ajándékozta meg: visszamehetett a születése előtti időre, és újból kezdhette az életét. Kiküszöbölhette a hibáit. Élete végéig abban a saját világban élt.

– Te most ezt az időnyerőt kaptad meg. Ez egy nagyon különleges dolog. A Nagy Erő elvette Szurátosztól, hogy ő maga százévente kiválassza a legalkalmasabb embert arra, hogy visszaröpítse az időben. Connie, te egy Megváltó vagy. Valamiféle különleges erő lakozik benned, másként nem téged választott volna ki a Nagy Erő. Te valamit meg tudsz akadályozni, hogy ne következzen be. Számít rád a Nagy Erő, és én is.

Dumbledore beszámolója után teljesen ledöbbentem. Ez biztosan valami tévedés. Ez nem lehet. Én nem vagyok különleges, csak egy átlagos lány vagyok…

– Ne haragudjon, hogy ezt mondom professzor úr, de ez a legnagyobb baromság, amit életemben hallottam – néztem Dumbledore-ra.

– Most nagyon jól figyelj rám. Nem kérem, hogy próbáld megérteni a dolgok rendjét. A világban megannyi titok van, de hogy te miért vagy itt, én tudom. Akár elhiszed a legendát, akár nem, egyszer akaratodon kívül úgyis fogsz valamit csinálni, ami nagy hatással lesz a társadalomra – nézett rám nagy komolyan.

– Hülyeség – válaszoltam. – Én nem akarok semmi mást, csak hogy legyen vége ennek, és legyek otthon!

Dumbledore csak lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.

– Nem tudsz visszamenni – mondta csendesen. – A kék fény csak százévente izzik fel. Viszont van egy jó hírem: ide lehet hívni tárgyakat a te idődből. Úgy gondoltam, idehívhatnánk az időnyerőt, és ha van a házatokban, esetleg olyan könyvet, ami ennek a korszaknak a történelméből íródott.

– Ömm igen, nekem voltak olyan könyveim, mert nagyon szeretem a mágiatörténetet és szinte kívülről fújom azokat a könyveket – hadartam el egy szuszra, mert igen kínos volt nekem.

– Nos, akkor azt hiszem, tudom, miért kerültél ide. Ha mindent tudsz erről a korszakról, a segítségünkre lehetsz.

Ebbe még bele se gondoltam. Lehet, hogy valóban igaz a legenda? Nem tudom, nem igazán hiszem el ezt a hülyeséget…

Miután idehívtuk a cuccaim nagy részét, meg a cicámat is, Dumbledore-ral beszélgettünk még. Rájöttem, hogy tulajdonképpen egész rendes fickó. Nagyon rendes. Mesélt nekem az életéről, segített felcuccolni a klubhelyiségbe. Egész megkedveltem.

– Mondja csak, professzor úr, amíg én itt vagyok, mi történik a másik világban? – kérdeztem tőle a klubhelyiségben.

– Ott megáll az élet – felelte nagy bölcsen. – Ha visszatérsz, amire nem igazán látok lehetőséget, ugyanott folytatódik minden.

– Tehát, ha valamilyen módón mégis visszamennék, akkor újra Betta és Serenity társaságában találnám magamat?

– Pontosan. Ó, és majd elfelejtettem, varázslattal van festve és vágva a hajad, igaz? Valamint ki kell szedni a szádból és az orrodból azokat a karikákat.

Mi? Én nem szedem ki magamból! A hajam pedig marad ugyanilyen. Öt percig méltatlankodtam, de Dumbledore végül csak meggyőzött.

– Ne feledd, itt máshogy kell kinézned. Az elme összetett dolog. Bár nem hinném, hogy bárki is felismerne, mivel a múltban vagy, de sosem lehet tudni.

Hát ez tényleg megőrült.

Azzal hirtelen fogta magát, és egy kört írt le a fejem fölött. Az addigi szög egyenes frufrumból oldalfrufru lett, és a hajam lilából visszaszíneződött barnává. A számból és az orromból eltűntek a piercingek, a helye pedig beforrt. Ó istenkém! Még elbúcsúzni sem volt időm tőlük. Ne, ne, nee… vissza akarom kapni a régi külsőm!

– Ez mire volt jó? – nyögtem a döbbenettől.

– Megmondtam, hogy más külső kell neked. Mellesleg, már ne is haragudj, de így sokkal kulturáltabban nézel ki.

Elegem volt. Így utólag belátva nem volt rá okom, de bedurciztam, és dühösen feltrappoltam a lépcsőn, be a szobámba. Átvágtam a kupin, majd trollbőgést megszégyenítő hangzavarral berontottam a fürdőszobába, és beálltam a tükör elé. Végignéztem magamon… nem is volt olyan rossz! Sőt…

Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez évben nem fog minden tekintetet vonzani a hajam színe. Egy átlagos lány leszek, pont úgy, mint régebben… legalábbis, remélem.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. fejezet****  
Unalmas hetek**

**Az előző rész tartalmából: **_Elegem volt. Így utólag belátva nem volt rá okom, de bedurciztam, és dühösen feltrappoltam a lépcsőn, be a szobámba. Átvágtam a kupin, majd trollbőgést megszégyenítő hangzavarral berontottam a fürdőszobába, és beálltam a tükör elé. Végignéztem magamon… nem is volt olyan rossz! Sőt…_

_Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez évben nem fog minden tekintetet vonzani a hajam színe. Egy átlagos lány leszek, pont úgy, mint régebben… legalábbis, remélem._

Unalmasan telnek a napjaim. Már majdnem egy hónapja nem írtam ide, ebbe a kis könyvbe, amit mellesleg azért kezdtem el, hogy tisztábban átlássam a dolgokat. Ezt elfelejtettem leírni az elején.

Eddig szerencsére nem találkoztam össze más tanárral, meg McGalagonnyal sem. Dumbledore pedig alig van itt, mert a Főnix Rendjének a dolgait intézi.

Lassan kezdem megszokni a külsőmet. Pont úgy nézek ki, mint két éve. Akkor történt meg a… na mindegy, ezt majd később.

Mostanában abból állnak a napjaim, hogy olvasok, vagy a kastélyt járom körbe. Mióta idehívtuk a könyveimet, úgy gondoltam jó lenne tüzetesebben átvizsgálni Harry Potter életrajzát, a trióról szóló könyveket, Voldemort élettörténetét, satöbbi, satöbbi… Elvégre nem emiatt vagyok itt?

Átkutattam az egész kastélyt, és megállapítottam, hogy néhány része másabb, mint az én koromban. Gondolom a háborúban történtek miatt egyes szegleteket át kellett alakítani…

Két napja Dumbledore majdnem a szívbajt hozta rám. Este olvasni akartam, de ahogy kerestem a könyvemet, rá kellett jönnöm, hogy lent hagytam a klubhelyiségben. Békésen elindultam lefelé, megláttam a könyvemet az asztalon, amikor valaki megfogta a vállamat, és el kezdte a nevemet suttogni.

– Connie… – Hátrafordultam. Csak Dumbledore baromkodott velem.

Soha senki nem ijesztett így meg. Hatalmasat sikítottam, mire a professzor csak jóízűen felnevetett.

– Ha nem Voldemort idejében ijesztett volna meg, díjaznám a humorát, professzor – ripakodtam rá még mindig mérgesen, vörös fejjel.

Ezt még egyszer visszakapja. Kis szemét.

– Voldemort nem juthat be ide – mondta nagy komolyan a professzor, majd újra visszatért a derűs kifejezés az arcára. – Na, de most nem ezért jöttem. Szeretném neked kiosztani egy úgymond feladatot, amit meg kellene csinálnod, amíg itt vagy.

C 

Ezt nem hiszem el. Dumbledore, az az áldott jó lélek kitalálta, hogy nekem meg kell akadályoznom azt, hogy A SZÜLEIM ÖSSZEJÖJJENEK. Érted, értitek ezt? NEKEM kell megakadályoznom. Nekem. Nem neki, hanem nekem. Miért? Ő talán nyomorék, nincsen keze meg szája? Netalán lába? Miért pont én? Hm? Miért kell engem kínozni? Oldja meg ő. Én nem fogom.

– Értsd meg, Connie, ezt muszáj lesz. Vagy ha egymásba is szeretnének, akkor azt muszáj megoldani, hogy ne szüless meg – magyarázta nekem.

– De miért én?! Maga nem tudja megoldani?

– Nem. Értsd meg, ezt neked kell megcsinálnod. Ez a te dolgod. Ma van augusztus huszonhatodika. Elsején itt lesznek a diákok. Keresd meg Kyle Bellt és Emily Ha…

– Köszönöm, professzor úr, de tudom a szüleim nevét! – morogtam mérgesen, majd feltápászkodtam a kanapéból. – Most pedig, ha nem haragszik, felmegyek a szobámba.

Azzal feltrappoltam. Engem aztán hagyjon ki a kis ügyeiből. Nem fogom azzal tölteni a szabadidőmet, hogy a szüleimet hajkurásszam! Hová fajul ez a világ? Még hallottam, hogy Dumbledore utánam kiált:

– Huszonkilencedikén együtt fogjuk meglátogatni az Abszol utat! Kilenc órakor megyünk, de addig még remélhetőleg összetalálkozunk!

Mesés. El sem tudnék képzelni jobb napi programot, minthogy egy félőrült öreg manusszal rójam a macskaköves utcákat.

Tegnap elterveztem, hogy nem azt fogom leírni ide ebbe a kis könyvecskébe, hogyan marcangolom önmagam. Sajnos ez nem sikerült, mit tegyek ha Dumbledore folyamatosan felhúz?

Connie, elég legyen. Kit érdekel az önsajnálatod? Senkit.

Kezdenek rajtam megmutatkozni a skizofrénia tünetei. Lassan megőrülök. Most azt hiszem, szükségem lesz arra, hogy leírjam egy rövidke élettörténetet ˆ-ˆ.

Teljes nevem Connie Amanda Bell, Londonban születtem 2002. július 23-án. Ott él(t)ünk a külvárosban. Szüleim Kyle és Emily Bell, akik most lesznek negyedikesek. Tehát én most csak „egy évvel vagyok idősebb" tőlük. Velünk élt (mostantól így fogom írni) még anyukám anyukája, vagyis az anyai nagymamám, Annadora Hawkins. Róluk nagyon sokat mesélhetnék… Nagyi egy áldott jó nőszemély, ráadásul a humora is jó, nem is valami öreg, és mindenki szereti segítőkészsége és kedvessége miatt.

Apának szőke haja, zöld szeme van és szemüveges. Humoros „srác", mindig fel tud vidítani engem. Nagyon sokat mesélt nekem arról, hogyan hódította meg anyát. Állítása szerint egészen hetedik elejéig anya utálta őt, de nyíltan megmondta neki, hogy helyes. Apa kis mitugrász strébernek tartotta őt, aztán mindkettőjük állítása szerint a háború alatt történt események közelebb hozták őket egymáshoz, és kialakult a mesebeli szerelem, annak a következménye pedig lettem én, Connie Bell. Valahogy meg kell akadályoznom majd, hogy egymásba szeressenek. Szívesen várok bármiféle ötletet! Címem: Connie Bell, vagyis most már Cassidy Brennanova, Skócia, Roxfort Boszorkány– és Varázslóképző Szakiskola, Griffendél-torony, ötödikesek hálóterme, negyedik ágy. Minden levélre válaszolok. Előre is köszönöm szépen.

Na, de viccet félretéve, folytatom tovább szerény családom jellemzését. Anyától örököltem barna haját, apától pedig zöld szemét. Anyának kék van. Ő eléggé visszafogottnak tűnik, de nekem volt elég időm megismerni, és ünnepélyesen bejelenthetem, hogy a látszat csal. Szintén áldott jó lélek, imádom. Bármikor fel tudott vidítani, remélem ez most is így lesz majd…

Később:

Mikor befejeztem az írást, korgó gyomrom emlékeztetett rá, hogy pici gazdája bizony igen éhes. Gondoltam lemegyek a konyhába egy kis nasiért. Csak egy baj volt: nem tudtam, hogy hol van a konyha.

Kimentem a folyosóra, és elkezdtem kószálni. Nem tudtam, merre megyek, csak a lábam vitt. Bejártam a kastélynak szinte minden szegletét, és akkor eszméltem csak rá: eltévedtem.

Fasza.

Most mit csináljak?

Valahogy ki kéne találni innen… de nincs itt semmilyen festmény!

Ott egy ajtó. Kinyitom.

Kinyitottam az ajtót, és legnagyobb szerencsétlenségemre egy trükkös roxforti dolog volt, ugyanis levitt a pincébe. Hogy itt milyen hideg van még nyáron is!  
Gondoltam itt már ismerem a járást, ezért csak feltalálok a Griffendél toronyba, vagy a Nagyterembe. Szerencsére nem a Mardekár-klubhelyiség előtt kötöttem ki, mert onnan tuti nem tudtam volna kitalálni, hanem a Bájitaltan terem előtt. Megkönnyebbülve sóhajtottam, felemeltem a jobb lábamat, de ekkor valaki megszólított:

– Segíthetek?

Sikítottam egy nagyot, mert kurvára megijedtem. Azt hittem egy szellem az, de mikor megfordultam, Perselus Piton fanyar arcával találtam szembe magam.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet****  
Abszolút Abszol út**

**Az előző rész tartalmából:**_ Dumbledore elmondja Connie-nak, hogy meg kell akadályoznia azt, hogy a szülei egymásba szeressenek, vagy ha ez mégis megtörténne, nem szabad még egyszer megszületnie. Augusztus 29-én Dumbledore-ral fog menni az Abszol útra beszerezni a szükséges dolgokat. Connie később elindul megkeresni a konyhát, mert éhes, de eltéved. Egy mágikus ajtón valahogy lejut a pincébe, ahol nagy szerencsétlenségére összefut Perselus Pitonnal._

– Piton! – kiáltottam fel megrökönyödve.

– Ismerjük egymást? – húzta fel a szemöldökét kissé cinikusan.

Na tessék, kellett nekem eltévednem. Hogy fogom kimagyarázni magamat? Ha beadom neki azt a mesét, amit Dumbledore mondott McGalagonynak, tuti hülyének néz és Veritaserumot itat velem, vagy ami még jobb, megátkoz.

– A nevem Cassidy Brennanova, és Oroszországból érkeztem ide, Dumbledore professzor távoli rokona vagyok, itt fogom kezdeni az ötödik évemet. Igazából a konyhát akartam megkeresni, de eltévedtem a kastélyban, és egy tikos átjárón vagy min keresztül jutottam ide… – hadartam el egy szuszra, Pitonon pedig láttam, hogy rendkívül jól szórakozik.

– És honnan tudja a nevemet? – rándult meg a szája sarka.

Hoppá.

- Dumbledore professzor mesélt magáról…

– Valóban? Ez pompás. Ilyen pontos személyleírást adott rólam?

– Hát… nem, hanem mutatott fényképet. Igen, mutatott fényképet a professzor úrról.

– Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy Dumbledore professzor titkon fényképeket tartogat rólam az íróasztala fiókjában.

Normális esetben, vagy Potter helyében biztosan elröhögtem volna magam, de jelen pillanatban valahogy nem volt kedvem hozzá. Na jó, azért egy kis szájrándulást nem tudtam visszafojtani…

Pár pillanatig még farkasszemet néztünk Pitonnal, majd egyszer csak megszólalt.

– Eléggé hihető volt a meséje, de én sem vagyok bolond. Felmegyünk az igazgatóhoz.

Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy fogja ezt kimagyarázni a drága jó Dumbledore professzor.

C 

Piton szúrós szemétől és a festmények csodálkozó tekintetével kísérve érkeztünk meg Dumbi irodája elé. Elmotyogta a jelszót, majd rövid idő alatt, ami természetesen ebben a kínos helyzetben óráknak tűnt, megérkeztünk az iroda elé. Piton bekopogott.

– Tessék! – hallatszott bentről Dumbledore hangja.

Bementünk. Hát, egy biztos: az öreg nagyot nézett, amikor meglátta az én karomat kissé erőszakosan markoló (!) Pitont, meg az én dühös arcomat.

– Perselus! Micsoda meglepetés! És Co... Cassidy!

Legnagyobb szerencsétlenségére Piton meghallotta az apró nyelvbotlást.

– Co? – nézett várakozóan a professzorra.

– Hát igen… – habozott kissé a professzor. – Ez a beceneve.

Ezen hangosan felröhögtem. Tudom, hogy kurvára elszúrtam a „tervet" emiatt, de nem bírtam tovább magamban hagyni a mulatságos szituáció miatt régóta bennem bujkáló röhögés-rohamot.

– Befogni! – hallottam egy igen dühös hangot. Meglepetésemben nem hogy abbahagytam a röhögést, de még visszaszólni is elfelejtettem Pitonnak. (Bár ez egyesek szerint igen nagy meggondolatlanság lett volna.) – Idefigyeljen, Dumbledore! Ne nézzenek már teljesen hülyének! Összefutok a lakosztályom előtt egy soha nem látott diákkal, aki azt állítja, hogy valami Cassidy Brennanovának hívják, itt fog tanulni, és a maga távoli rokona! Ettől nagyobb sületlenséget még életemben nem hallottam. Most rögtön hallani akarom az igazságot, különben nem állok jót magamért.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott, majd a komoly arckifejezések legkomolyabbikával nézett Pitonra.

– Ő az, Perselus. Akiről meséltem. Őt küldte a Nagy Erő a jövőből, hogy segítsen nekünk létrehozni egy jobb világot. A biztonság kedvéért új nevet találtam ki neki, és azt mondja majd mindenkinek, hogy Oroszországból jött ide, és az én távoli rokonom…

Dumbledore mindenről beszámolt Pitonnak. Úgy látszik, nagyon megbízik ebben a besavanyodott denevérben. Miután végzett a történetemmel, és megkérte őt, hogy legyen mindenben a segítségemre vele együtt (?), elmentem enni, aztán idejöttem írni. Holnap megyünk az öreggel az Abszol útra. Már nagyon várom. Hurrá. Jó éjt.

C 

Ma megejtettük kedvenc igazgatómmal azt a bizonyos látogatást. Természetesen nem zajlott bajmentesen, miért is zajlott volna?!

Történetesen összefutottam a világ legnagyobb bunkójával, aki az évfolyamtársam lesz. Nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy kivel, ugye? És én még azt hittem, hogy Scottnál, az idióta unokaöcsémnél nincs nagyobb hülye. Tévedtem. Mégis van.

Tíz órakor arra keltem, hogy valaki csipkedi a fülemet. Na de álljon csak meg a menet! Csipkedi? Kedvesen rászóltam, hogy menjem a sunyiba, de az istennek sem akarta abbahagyni az illető. Mikor felnéztem rá szúrós szemekkel, meglepődve konstatáltam, hogy egy bagoly huhog rám, lábára kötözve egy fecnivel.

Kómásan kibogoztam a kötelet, amin egy papírka volt, és elolvastam. Dőlt, szálkás betűkkel volt ráírva a következő:

_Délben indulunk az Abszol útra. Kérlek, akkor legyél ott az előcsarnokban. Hozd el azt a pénzed, amit idehívtunk, és esetleg ami még szükséges. Pálcát feltétlen tegyél el, ilyen sötét időkben sosem lehet tudni, mi jöhet._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Fú, ha nem mondja, tuti nem teszem el a pálcám, sem a pénzem… Azért ennyire ne nézzem már hülyének, könyörgöm. Ránéztem az éjjeliszekrényemen lévő órára, ami fél tizenkettőt mutatott. Ááá, és én ennyi idő alatt készüljek el? Mindegy, csak megoldom…

Farmerem és rövid ujjúm felé felkaptam egy egyszerű talárt, mert kissé hűvös volt. Miután fogat mostam, megfésülködtem, leindultam a Nagyterembe, ahol már az ebéd volt kirakva. A lépcsőn odafele menet találkoztam McGalával.

– Jó reggelt, McGalagony professzor – köszöntem neki illedelmesen.

– Jó reggelt Miss Brennanova. Hova-hova?

Na vajon…?

– Megyek reggelizni, illetve ebédelni, aztán Dumbledore-ral elmegyünk az Abszol útra beszerezni a szükséges dolgokat… tudja, hogy megy ez…

– Természetesen – mondta kissé furcsa hanglejtéssel, szúrósan (vagy csodálkozva, nem tudtam eldönteni) végigmért, majd előresietett. Mindenki megőrült?

Miután negyed óra alatt elfogyasztottam az ebédemet, kimentem az előcsarnokba. Dumbledore sehol.

Negyed órát vártam rá, mikor megjelent és sűrű bocsátkérések közepette a Foltozott Üstbe hopponáltunk. Eléggé kihalt volt.

C 

– Connie, én elmegyek létrehozni neked egy bankfiókot a Gringottsban, te addig elmehetsz Madam Malkin Talárszabászatába – szólalt meg Dumbledore. – A biztonság kedvéért vehetsz magadnak pár új talárt.

– Rendben.

Eleget téve a professzor szavának, elmentem a talárszabászatba.

– Jó napo… – nem tudtam befejezni, mert a banya a szavamba vágott.

– Roxfort? – kérdezte mosolyogva, piros arccal, de engem ez valahogy nem hatott meg.

– Igen, az! Még egyszer elismétlem, magának is jó napot! – mondtam kissé ingerülten.

– Jó napot – válaszolt meghökkenve a Madam. – Ott egy zsámoly… fel is állhat rá a kisasszony, és leveszem a méreteit.

Morogtam egyet, majd elmentem a bolt másik végébe, és feltápászkodtam az említett zsámolyra. Észre sem vettem, hogy valaki áll mellettem, csak akkor, mikor elfojtott kuncogás kitörni akarását halottam mellőlem. Odanéztem, ahol egy nem túl magas, szőke hajú és kék szemű gyerek állt, hegyes állal és hátranyalt üstökkel. Kb. annyi idős lehetett, mint én.

– Mi van, mit bámulsz? – dörrentem rá csöppet sem kedvesen.

– Semmit – válaszolt olyan unott és vonatott hangon, hogy kis híján hátraszaltóztam meglepetésemben. – Vicces volt az előző eseted a nyanyával – a mondat végét már suttogva mondta, nehogy meghallja Malkin.

És akkor döbbentem, rá, hogy ismerős nekem ez a srác. Valahol láttam… egy könyvben… Hát persze! Valami volt vele a háborúban. Nem jut eszembe a neve. Csak ne lenne ennyire átkozottul ismerős…

– Amúgy mi a neved? – kérdezte, de egy csepp hajlamot sem mutatott az érdeklődésre.

– Cassidy Brennanova – mondtam neki ugyanolyan unottan.

Kicsit meglepve nézett rám.

– Furcsa név. Orosz vagy?

Ismét majdnem hátraszaltóztam. Honnan a fészkes fenéből…?

- Honnan tudod? – kérdeztem immár hangosan.

– Egyszerű. A vezetéknevedből – válaszolt kissé gunyorosan. – Amúgy az én nevem Draco – itt tartott egy kisebb hatásszünetet, mintha tapsra várt volna – Malfoy.

Áhá, tudtam, hogy olvastam róla valahol, mégpedig Harry Potter életrajzában! A halálfaló, aki jó útra tért, a gonosz mardekáros… akkor most miért ilyen (egészen) kedves velem?

Malfoy közben várakozóan tekintett rám, mintha meg kellett volna lepődnöm vezetékneve hallatán. Persze meg is lepődtem, csak ügyesen palástoltam.

– Idefigyelj kisapám, ha arra vársz, hogy lepődjek meg a Malfoy név hallatán, akkor másnál kutakodj. Eleget hallottam rólatok, tudom, hogy miféle népség vagytok, de hidd el, nem vagytok ti olyan „hűdenagycsávók", mint amilyennek képzelitek magatokat – sziszegtem összeszorított fogakkal.

Malfoy meghökkenve meredt rám, aztán észhez tért, és ő is dühös arckifejezést vett fel.

– Ismételd meg még egyszer!

– Oké. Aljas söpredékek vagytok, akik azt hiszik, sokra mennek azzal, hogy elítélik és átkozzák a mugli ivadékokat. Aranyvérmániás barmok – az utolsó mondatot már csak morogtam, de legnagyobb szerencsétlenségemre Malfoy meghallotta. Dühroham előjeleit véltem felfedezni vöröslő fején, de szerencsére megúsztam egy zsámolyról lelökésről.

– Na de Malfoy úrfi! Mit művel ezzel a lánnyal? – sápítozott a Madam.

– Kuss legyen, nyanya! – Malfoy olyan pillantást vetett az idős hölgy (megsajnáltam őt, azért írom így) felé, amilyet még Voldemortnak sem kívánnék. Na jó, ezzel nem szabad viccelni.

Szóval ott tartottunk, hogy miközben a nénit az ájulás kerülgette, Malfoy még mindig a zsámolyon állva, magából kikelve dühöngött:

– Még mit képzelsz, ki vagy te ahhoz, hogy lehordj engem, és a családomat mindenféle aljas söpredéknek?! Hogy merészeled lehordani az évszázadok óta fennlevő…

– Fogd be a pofádat! Fáj az igazság, gyíkarc? Szarok rá, hogy mióta van fent a cuki kis családod. Azt kérdezed, ki vagyok? EGY EMBER. Egy személy, aki, mint mindenki más, utálja, ha nála egyidősek, vagy kis patkányok nagyobbnak képzelik magukat náluk. Szerintem elgondolkodhatnál ezen, kisöcsém. Most pedig húzd el innen a beled, de nagyon gyorsan, ha nem akarod, hogy riasszam az aurokokat!

– Kiparancsolsz egy üzletből, ami nem is a tiéd? – kérdezte lusta vigyorra húzva a száját.

– Kifelé innen! – hallottunk egy hangot a hátunk mögül, és megfordulva láttam, hogy Madam Malkin kivont pálcával, szigorú arcvonásokkal áll ott.

Malfoy vetett mindkettőnk felé egy gyűlölködő pillantást, és menet közben idesziszegte nekem:

– Még számolunk, Brennanova.

C 

– Én el sem tudom mondani, mennyire hálás vagyok, kisasszony… – hálálkodott már vagy századjára a Madam. Csak tudnám, miért is?

– Ugyan, maga parancsolta ki az üzletből…

– De maga is leteremtette, és segített nekem kiakolbólítani innen.

– Ugyan semmiség.

Azzal fogtam magam, kifizettem a talárokért a pénzt, elköszöntem és már ott sem voltam.

Iszonyatosan felhúzott ez a görény Malfoy. Hogy lehet valakinek ekkora pofája? Mondjuk egész barátságosan kezdett el beszélgetni velem, talán túl hamar váltottam át keménybe, feltűnően hamar. A nyakamat teszem rá, hogy megpróbálja majd kideríteni, honnan ismerem a nevét. Csak hogy semmit sem fog találni, muhahaha…

Ilyen beképzelt majmot még soha nem hordott hátán a Föld. Arrogáns csótány. Na jó, azt hiszem, kellőképpen elmondtam már mindennek ezt a kis cickányt.

Dumbledore ott várt a szemközti bolt kirakata előtt, majd közösen indultunk el beszerezni a többi cuccot. Hajjaj, ha már az Abszol úton összetűzésbe kerülök valakivel, mi lesz a Roxfortban?


	6. Chapter 6

**6. fejezet****  
Mit keres itt Umbridge?**

**Az előző rész tartalmából:**_ Piton felráncigálja Connie-t az igazgatóhoz, aki nem veszi be a „távoli rokon" meséjüket, így kénytelenek elmondani neki az igazságot. Másnap Dumbledore és kedvenc főszereplőnk elmennek az Abszol útra. Connie elsőnek Madam Malkin Talárszabászatába téved be, ahol összetűzetésbe kerül Draco Malfoyjal: majdnem párbaj lett a vége._

– Connie, kérlek, gyere fel az irodámba, még meg kell beszélnünk pár nagyon fontos dolgot.

– Rendben, professzor.

Így történt, hogy a fárasztó Abszol úti út után (tiszta nyelvtörő) nem mehettem fel a szobámba, hanem az öregnél kellett kuksolnom egy csomó ideig.

Felmentünk hozzá, leült a székébe, én meg vele szemben.

– Citromport? – nézett rám derűsen, miközben felnyitott egy ládikát, ami tele volt édességgel, és kihúzott egy sárga zacskót belőle.

Ez tiszta hülye.

– Öhm, nem kösz – néztem rá furcsán.

– Na de komolyra fordítva a szót – vágott bele hirtelen a mondókájába –, elolvastam a könyvek nagy részét, és… hát, igen nehéz lesz róla beszélnem.

Most nagyon komolyan beszélt. Én sem füstölögtem magamban, mert elképzeltem, milyen érzés lehet elolvasni a saját halálunkat…

– Ezekben a könyvekben sejtéseim szerint nem minden pontos. Elolvastam Harry Potter életrajzát, az én életrajzi könyvemet, meg azt is, ami a végső harcról, azon belül Harryék bujdosásáról szól. Nos, meg kell hogy mondjam, megdöbbentő. Amikor a saját halálomat olvastam, először kicsit bepánikoltam. Hiszen ki ne akarna kétszáz évig élni?

Harry életrajzi könyvében olyan információk vannak leírva, amik akkora segítségek, amit el sem tudunk képzelni. Mint kiderült belőle, hatodévében kezdtem el felkészíteni őt a horcrux vadászatra és a végső csata jelentésére. A Halál Ereklyéi pedig… nos, én ehhez nem tudok mit fűzni. Mint kiderült, az egyik ereklye egyben horcrux is, így biztosan valami erős rontás volt rajta – viszont nagy előny, hogy Voldemort nem tud az ereklyékről!

Amikor olvastam Sirius halálát… összeszorult a szívem. Na meg a jóslat is… persze, hogy most is tudok róla, hogy Voldemortnak fáj rá a foga, de még nagyobb erősítés kell hozzá. Nem szabad, hogy Harryt ismételten csapdába csalja, ezért már a holnapi napon el fogja kezdeni az okklumenciát. Megmondom neki, hogy ez egy olyan fontos dolog, amin az élete múlik…

Dumbledore még jó másfél órán keresztül beszélt arról, mit kell majd másképp csinálni.

– Connie, olyan óriási előnyben van részünk Voldemorttal szemben, amilyet elképzelni sem lehet – mondta végszóra.

Persze ezt magamtól is tudtam.

– Professzor úr, Potteréknek elmondjuk, hogy ki vagyok és honnan jöttem? – kérdeztem tőle.

Dumbledore elgondolkozott. Szinte láttam, ahogyan fejében forognak a fogaskerekek, olyan erősen koncentrált. Végül csak kinyögte.

– Idővel elmondjuk nekik.

– Miért csak idővel? Azt akarja, hogy Potter megint szenvedjen, mert későn tudta meg ez a jóslatot is vagy mi a fenét, mert maga semmibe sem akarta beleavatni?! A horcruxokat is csak úgy rájuk hagyta, ami kis híján az életükbe került! Miért akarja elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát megint?!

A végén már kis híján fújtattam. Dumbledore-nál ott van a kézzel fogható bizonyíték, és nem képes érte semmit sem tenni! Újra elcseszi annak a szerencsétlen gyereknek az életét, a végén pedig ugyanott fogunk kikötni! Ha ő nem cselekszik, akkor majd én!

– Úgy hiszem, joggal mondhatom, hogy én sokkal bölcsebb és tapasztaltabb vagyok nálad – mondta Dumbledore a legnyugodtabb hangon. – Ha itt lesz az ideje, elmondjuk neki. Addig is úgy döntöttem, Sirius Blacket idehozom a kastélyba.

– Hogy mit csinál?!

– Idehozom a kastélyba Sirius Blacket, álcázva vagy elrejtve, majd még kitalálom. Mindent meg kell tennünk a biztonsága érdekében, és neki pedig ez lesz a legjobb. Arra gondoltam, hogy lehetne, mondjuk… a testvéred, akivel ideérkeztél.

Hát én nem tudom, hogy ez jó ötlet-e. Sirius Blacket idehozni a kastélyba… bármikor lelepleződhet. Miután megosztottam efféle kételyeimet a professzorral, ő halálos nyugalommal közölte:

– Sirius már felnőtt, tud gondolkodni. Én is tudom, mit csinálok. Idehozom őt a kastélyba, mert itt nem eshet bántódása, ez lesz a legjobb.

– És ezt elmondjuk Potternek meg a barátainak?

– Természetesen, de nehéz lesz rászokniuk arra, hogy másképp hívják őt. Ó, és még valamit kifelejtettem. Ma vacsoránál már jelen lesz az összes tanár, ezért be foglak téged mutatni nekik, Siriusszal egyetemben. Ma még találkozol vele, elmondjuk neki, hogy mi a helyzet. Most elmehetsz.

Később:

Sokat gondolkoztam Dumbledore tervén. Idehozza Blacket a kastélyba, tanulóként, az én testvéremként. Ez eléggé… abszurd és érdekes. Bármelyik pillanatban lebukhat, akkor a mardekárosok felismerik és lesz nemulass. Én tisztelem becsülöm a professzort, de vannak olyan nagyon fura döntései, amikkel egyáltalán nem értek egyet.

Én ahelyett, hogy idehoznám Blacket, célszerűbbnek tartanám elrejteni egy még biztonságosabb helyre, és erős védőbűbájokat helyezni köré. De hát Dumbledore-nak biztosan van valami nyomós oka arra, hogy idehozza a kastélyba, én nem szólok bele mit csinál…

C 

Túlestem a Blackkel való találkozáson. Természetesen először nem akart nekünk hinni, aztán valahogy mégiscsak sikerült elhitetnünk vele. Meg kellett állapítanom, hogy egész jó fej a hapsi, jól elleszek én vele. Dumbledore kitalálta, hogy legyen a neve Sion Brennanova. Ezen még most is röhögök…

– Ha kérdezik a szüleitek nevét, mondjátok azt, hogy Rubien Brennanova és Armandlina Kruger. Ja, és van még egy testvéretek is, aki hat éves: Alexia Uljanov, anyátok második házasságából, a mostohaapátok pedig Szergej Uljanov. Értitek?

– Professzor úr, most melyik az anyám és melyik az apám? Egyáltalán fiú vagy lány név az Alexia? Ja, és egy utolsó kérdés: honnan szed ilyen iszonyatosan hülye neveket?

Black ugatásszerűen felnevetett mellettem. De most ha egyszer így van… Cassidy, Sion, Rubien, Armandlina, Alexia, Szergej? Életemben nem hallottam még egyiket sem.

– Névszótár – mondta mosolyogva Dumbledore.

- Óh, értem. – Ez hazugság, mert cseppet sem értem.

Miután kimondatta és megtanította velünk Dumbledore a neveket, és belénk csöpögtetett egy kis élettörténetet, elmagyarázta, mit mondjunk az orosz iskoláról, ha kérdeznének, stb. stb.…

– Még nehogy elmenjetek – mondta nekünk az igazgató, mikor látta, hogy készülünk megfordulni. – Sirius, itatni fogunk veled egy bájitalt, amitől fiatalabb és másabb lesz a külsőd. Már elkészíttettem Piton professzorral. És jut eszembe: ma este bemutatlak titeket a tanároknak.

– Muszáj? – nyögött fel fájdalmasan Black, és én is hozzá hasonló arcot produkáltam.

– Igen, ez feltétlenül szükséges.

Aj, semmi kedvem bájologni Pitonnal meg a többi flúgos tanárral. Valószínűleg Blacknek sincs hozzá. Na mindegy.

Miután Dumbledore elengedett minket, felmentünk a klubhelyiségbe, és leültünk a kandallóhoz. Öt percig néma csend volt, mikor kérdeztem valamit Blacktől, ami már régóta furdalta az oldalamat.

– Mondd csak, Black, milyen érzés újra itt lenni? Nem lesz kicsit furcsa, hogy újra beülsz az iskolapadba?

Ez rímelt.

Black rám emelte szürke szemeit, és elgondolkozva tekintett az arcomra. Így ment ez pár pillanatig, majd megszólalt:

– De, nagyon is furcsa lesz. Amikor Dumbledore bejelentette, hogy ezt kell csinálnom, először nagyon megörültem, hogy végre egy kis izgalom… aztán meg elszomorodtam. Rájöttem, hogy James, Lily és Remus nélkül már semmi sem az igazi. Nem is lesz olyan jó a Tekergők nélkül… hiányozni fog James folytonos hajkurászása Lily után… bár azokban az időkben dúlt a háború, mi mégis felhőtlenül éreztük magunkat a kastélyban. Tudtuk, hogy van miért harcolnunk, tudtuk, hogy vár még ránk egy jobb jövő. Nekem az igazi családot a barátaim jelentették. Őket pedig elveszítettem… már semmi sem lesz a régi, ha engem kérdezel.

Mindezt annyira szomorúan és keserűen mondta el nekem, hogy nagyon meghatódtam. Kiérződött a hangjából a Voldemort és csatlósai iránti gyűlölet, a bosszúvágy. Látszott rajta, hogy még mindig nem dolgozta fel barátai halálát… annyira megsajnáltam, ahogyan itt ül, magba roskadva, a múltján gondolkozva.

– Én… én nagyon sajnálom – mondtam neki letörten, annyira elvette a kedvemet ez az egész.

– Ne sajnálj, Connie. Mi minden tőlünk telhetőt megtettünk. A Főnix Rendjével úgy hiszem, megannyi boldog családot mentettünk meg, nekünk mégis csak a rosszból jutott. Például szegény Longbottomék… nagyon kíváncsi leszek a fiukra.

Nagyon sajnálom ezt az embert. Ártatlanul került a börtönbe, és még most is szenved. Annyira segítenék neki, de nem tudok hogy… elmesélte a sztoriját nekem, mesélt az iskolás éveiről, a Tekergők csíntevéseiről, és némelyik dolog nagyon megnevettetett. Annyira elszállt az idő a beszélgetéssel, hogy legközelebb csak annyit vettem észre, hogy itt terpeszkedik előttem Dumbledore, megitat Blackkel valami löttyöt, és a másik pillanatban egy teljesen átalakult ember áll előttem. Hajaj, a lányok meg fognak dögleni érte. Én előre szóltam!

C 

– Jó estét, Cassidy Brennanova vagyok – mondtam el már vagy ezredjére a szöveget.

És ekkor az utolsó tanárhoz érkeztem. Még hallottam, hogy Black elmondja neki az ő szövegét („Szép jó estét hölgyem, maga elragadóan csinos. Kit tisztelhetek személyében? Én Sion Brennanova vagyok." Majd egy macsós mosoly. Fújj, Black, ez már egy kicsit túl nyálas, nem gondolod?), majd én jöttem. Hát ez a nő minden volt, csak nem csinos. Nem elég, hogy talpig rózsaszínben volt, de a hajára is ráfért volna egy alapos festés (EGÉRSZÜRKE! Ez hol él?). Nem vagyok egy felhőkarcoló monstrum, de ez a nő egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt nálam, és tömzsi. Bazi nagy szemeit rám meresztette, és úgy vizsgált, mintha legalább egy nemrég leleplezett bérgyilkos volnék.

Az összhatás=undorító, rózsaszín béka.

– Jó estét, Cassidy Brennanova vagyok – ismételtem el neki is, mire megpróbált kedvesen elmosolyodni, de nem igen jött össze.

– Dolores Umbridge, Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése – szólalt meg kissé sipítva és rendkívül negédesen.

ÁLLJON MEG A MENET! Ennek a nőnek a nevét olvastam a _Roxfort története_ _2_-ben. Idejött, gonoszkodott és valami fő izé volt… mindjárt mondom… ja, igen, főinspektor. Aztán elüldözte Dumbledore-t, és a Roxfort igazgatója lett egy rövid időre.

Továbbálltam, majd ránéztem Dumbledorra, de nem figyelt. Nem tudom, hogy azt a könyvet is elolvasta-e. Mindenesetre sürgősen figyelmeztetnem kell.

– Bl… hé, Sion!

Szerencsére még időben észbe kaptam, így senki sem vette észre az apró nyelvbotlást. Az éppen Sinistra professzorral beszélgető Black idejött hozzám, én pedig bizalmasan közelebb hajoltam.

– Ide figyelj, ez a Dolores Umbridge nem tudom, hogy kerül ide, de nagyon rossz vége lesz, ha itt marad. Olvastam róla a Roxfort története 2-ben. Ez egy gonosz némber, aki meg akarja kaparintani az iskolát… sürgősen tennünk kell valamit.

– Mit? Itt van Umbridge?

– Basszus, te nem figyeltél rá, mikor mondta a nevét? Honnan ismered?

– Ki akarta csapatni Harryt innen, amikor nemrég volt fegyelmi tárgyaláson – mondta feszengve.

Potter volt fegyelmi tárgyaláson?... Az szép.

Dumbledore simán megállíthatta volna őt, ha még időben felmond neki. De nem… Miért is kéne? Ajaj, baj van…


	7. Chapter 7

**7. fejezet****  
Kezdődik a harc és a tanulás…**

**Az előző rész tartalmából:**_ Dumbledore úgy dönt, hogy Sirius Blacket a kastélyba hozza, átalakítja a külsejét és Connie ikertestvéreként ő is itt fog tanulni. Connie beszélget vele, kicsit megismerkednek, és szimpatikus neki. Később Dumbledore bemutatja őket a tanároknak, ahol főszereplőnk meglátja Dolores Umbridge-t. Connie már olvasott róla a Roxfort története 2 című könyvben, és felismeri a bajt, hogy ennek a nőnek nem kéne itt lennie…_

Egész vacsora alatt nyugtalan voltam. Nagyon nem tetszik nekem ez az Umbridge-ügy. Úgy gondoltam, beszélnem kell Dumbledore-ral, de nagyon gyorsan. A kaja után rögtön a professzor elébe rohantam, és hadarva elkezdtem beszélni neki.

– Professzor, beszélnünk kell. Nem tudom, olvasta-e a Roxfort története második részét, de abban benne van ez az Umbridge nőszemély, és nagyon rosszakat olvastam róla…

– Persze, hogy olvastam róla – mosolygott rám derűsen Dumbledore. – Aggodalomra semmi ok, kedves lányom. Gondoskodni fogok róla, hogy ne legyen gond.

– De professzor, még most el lehetne küldeni…

– Hogy aztán a minisztériumnak legyen még egy nyomós oka arra, hogy Azkabanba küldjenek? Még a hét folyamán beszélni fogok Cornelius Caramellel. – Azzal megeresztett egy könnyed mosolyt, és faképnél hagyott.

FAKÉPNÉL HAGYOTT!

Tudtommal én vagyok az, akit visszaküldött valami ősöreg izé az időben, hogy segítsek! És erre mit kapok, ha segíteni szeretnék? Egy nagy semmit. Igazán köszönöm, igazgató úr. Ezzel nagyon megkönnyíti a dolgomat… Na mindegy, nem fogok ezen idegeskedni. Ő a nagy mágus meg igazgató, nem én.

C 

Túlestem az első Roxforti napomon a múltban. Csodálatos volt. Én nem értem, mit esznek ezen a Potteren, de szerintem egy beképzelt ember… nem is tudom, mit képzel magáról! Hát fel kell, hogy világosítsam, nem ő a világ seggén a legnagyobb pattanás!

Siriusszal már a Griffendél asztalához leülve vártuk a többi diákot. Elbeszélgettünk azalatt az idő alatt, amíg ideértek. Kitaláltunk különböző történeteket a családunkról, a házunkról, ha esetleg kérdeznének, meg ilyesmi.

Hamarosan elkezdtek befelé szállingózni az emberek. Leült mellém egy bozontos, barna hajú, fontoskodó fejű lány, mellé pedig egy vörös hajú mamlasz, a mellé meg egy szemüveges pali. Úristen, ez Harry Potter! Sirius elvigyorodott, és elkezdett dumálni.

– Helló srá… – Bokán rúgtam.

A lány meg a vörös, bizonyára a híres trió másik két tagja felénk fordultak, és érdeklődő fejet vágtak.

– Sziasztok – mosolyodtam el bájosan. – Cassidy Brennanova vagyok, ő pedig a tesóm, Sion. Nemrég érkeztünk Oroszországból, itt fogunk tanulni.

– Nahát, ez érdekes – szólalt meg a bozontos. – Tudtommal ide nem vesznek fel külföldi diákokat csak így, a roxforti tanulmányok közepén.

Okos a csaj…

– Hát ez igaz, de mi Dumbledore professzor távoli rokonai vagyunk – magyarázta Sirius.

– Óh, értem – pirult el a csaj. Hohó, csak nem tetszik neked az én „tesókám"? – Egyébként Hermione Granger vagyok. Ő itt mellettem Ron Weasley – mutatott a vörösre –, ő pedig Harry Potter.

Potter időközben felénk fordította megtisztelő figyelmét, mert eddig valahol máshol kalandoztak a gondolatai. Érdeklődve nézett ránk, és megkérdezte:

– És hogy-hogy átjöttetek?

– Tudod, az orosz iskola egy kicsit gyenge, de minket anya még többre tanított otthon – magyarázta Sirius. – Később aurorok szeretnénk lenni, és átjöttünk ide, mert hallottuk, hogy a képzés magas…

– Aurorok? – visszhangoztam megdöbbenve. Ezt nem beszéltük meg. – Maximum te, kedves testvérem. Eszem ágában sincs félőrült halálfalókra vadászni. Túl fiatal vagyok még a halálhoz…

– Szerintem az aurorság jó munka – vágott közbe Potter. – Megmented a világot a sötét varázslóktól és véded a világot.

– Elhiszem, hogy neked rögeszméd az, hogy megmentsd a világot, kedves Harry Potter – vágtam vissza neki –, de sajnos nem mindenki akar olyan lenni, mint te.

Na, erre a beszólásomra én kaptam Siriustól egy bokán rúgást. De aranyos, megvédi a kicsi keresztfiát…

– Hagyd már békén ezt a szerencsétlen gyereket – adott hangot véleményének. – Nem ő tehet róla, hogy mindig megtámadják.

– Szerencsétlen gyerek? – mennydörögte Potter. – De azért kösz, hogy megvédesz…

– Nincs mit, pajtás…

Hopsz, Sirius kicsit elveszette a fejét, azt hiszem. Bokán rúgás.

Mivel mind a hárman meglepően konstatálták, hogy Sirius, illetve Sion egész egyszerűen lepajtásozza Harryt, gyorsan elkezdtem magyarázkodni. És Dumbledore szerint tud gondolkodni… ezt még megfontolom.

– Tudjátok, Oroszországban van egy olyan szokás, hogy mi pajtásnak hívjuk egymást, még ha nem is ismerkedtünk meg – próbáltam menteni a menthetőt, de nem hinném, hogy bejött.

Vetettek még ránk egy furcsa pillantást, majd elkezdtek tanácskozni.

– Nincs itt – mondta Potter, miközben nyugtalan pillantásokat vetett a tanári asztal felé.

– Nem mehetett el az iskolából… – dörmögte oda nekik a vörös.

– Persze, hogy nem ment el – vágta rá Potter.

– Ugye nem lehet, hogy… baja esett? – kérdezte Granger síri hangon.

– Nem.

– De hát akkor hol van?

Potter lehalkította a hangját, hogy nem kívánatos személyek ne hallják a beszélgetést, de én még így is elég ügyes voltam.

– Lehet, hogy még nem ért vissza. Tudjátok, onnan, ahova Dumbledore küldte.

– Ja tényleg… igen, az lehet – bólintott rá Weasley.

Jesszusom, ezek meg ki a jó égről beszélnek? Valami tanár, akit Dumbledore elküldött valahová. Ezek valamire készülnek! Á, most mi van?

Elmondom Siriusnak.

C 

Elmondtam neki, és ere mit mond?!

– Tudom, hogy miről beszélgettek. Majd megbeszéljük Dumbledore-ral, el lehet-e mondani neked.

Kösz szépen!

– Mi az, hogy nem mondod el?! – legszívesebben sikítottam volna dühömben. – Jogom van tudni az igazságot!

– Nyugodj már le – szólt rám Sirius.

– Nem nyugszom le!

Hát, az utolsó mondatom kicsit hangosra sikerült, ezért felkeltettem a Griffendél asztalnál ülők java részének az érdeklődését.

– Ti ikrek vagytok? – kérdezte hirtelen a vörös hapsi.

– Igen – dörmögtem neki, miközben próbáltam lehiggadni.

– Akkor miért nem hasonlítotok egymásra annyira?

– Mert kétpetéjűek, nagyokos – forgatta a szemét Granger. – Igaz?

– Igen, kétpetéjűek… – mondtam szórakozottan, mert lekötött a többi diák megfigyelése.

Időközben Potterék felfedezték Umbridge-t, bejöttek az elsősök, a süveg elszavalta a hülye dalát, meg beosztották az elsősöket, mikor Dumbledore felemelkedett a székénől, és elkezdett dumálni:

– Kedves elsőévesek! Örülünk, hogy itt vagytok. Kedves felsőbb évesek! Örülünk, hogy újra itt vagytok. Vannak pillanatok, amikor helyénvaló a szónoklat. Ez nem olyan pillanat. Vigyázz, kész, falatozz!

Mindenki felnevetett, és még én sem bírtam ki. Hát ez tényleg dilis…

Vacsora közben elbeszélgettem a Griffendélesekkel. Megismerkedtem Fred és George Weasleyvel, akikről kiderült, hogy Ronnak vagy kinek a testvérei, és kiderült, hogy egy csomóan vannak tesók. Beszélgettem még Lavender Brownnal és Parvati Patillal, akik kényes picsák, de tudnak értelmesek is lenni, valamint Grangerrel is szóba elegyedtem párszor. Meg kell mondjam, attól, hogy kissé okoskodó, úgy hiszem hasonló a gondolkodásunk.

A hosszú kaja után Dumbleore ismét felemelkedett.

– Most, hogy megérdemelt helyükre kerültek e csodás lakoma kellékei, kérem, hallgassátok meg a szokásos év eleji bejelentéseimet. Az iskola melletti erdő tanulóink számára tiltott terület – az elsőéveseket arra kérem, jegyezzék meg ezt, egyes idősebb diákjainkat pedig arra, hogy ne felejtsék el.

– Frics úr, iskolánk gondnoka megkért rá – saját becslése szerint a négyszázhatvankettedik alkalommal –, hogy emlékeztesselek benneteket: a tanórák közötti szünetben tilos a folyosókon varázsolni. Ezen kívül még jó néhány más dolog is tilos – a teljes lista immár megtekinthető Frics úr szobájának ajtaján.

– És egy jó hír: örömmel jelentem be, hogy az elsőéves diákokon kívül a Griffendél házba érkezett két távoli rokonom Oroszországból, akik ötödik évüket fogják elkezdeni: kérem álljon fel Cassidy és Sion Brennanova!

Húú, de gáz! Felálltunk, és Dumbledore elkezdett tapsolni, majd ezt követte sok-sok más emberé… megtapsoltak minket! Néhány ember még fütyült is… hát ez vicces… A tömegből kiszúrtam Malfoyt, aki gyilkos tekintettel meredt rám. Anyát és apát is kerestem, de nem találtam őket a Griffendél asztalánál. Hát ez hihetetlen! Nem hiszem, hogy az elmúlt 20 évben történt ilyen, ha nem 50, vagy mit tudom én. Megtapsoltak minket! Miután leültünk, Dumbledore mosolyogva folytatta mondanivalóját.

– Ami pedig a tanári kart illeti, két személyi változásról számolhatok be. Örömmel üdvözöljük újra körünkben Suette-Pollts professzort, aki a legendás lényeg gondozása órákat tartja majd, s hasonló örömmel mutatom be nektek Umbridge professzort, iskolánk új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárát.

Az a banya felállt, de legnagyobb „sajnálatomra" alig kapott tapsot. Megérdemli.

– A házak kviddicscsapatainak válogatásaira a… – hirtelen elhallgatott, mert Umbridge ott termett mellette, és jelezte, hogy beszédet kíván mondani.

C 

Umbridge maga a két lábon járó rózsaszín, bolyhos nyál és unalom. Szerintem Grangeren kívül nem sokan figyeltek a szövegére… Az első pár mondatot végighallgattam még enyhén unott fejjel, aztán inkább fontosabb dolgokon kezdtem el gondolkodni. Szerintem Potterről már messziről látható, hogy kicsit (nagyon) hülye… Na jó, lehet, hogy csak én gondolom így, majd kikérem Siriusnak a véleményét is. Granger egy okostojás, Weasley meg mehet a francba azzal a disznó evésével együtt… Annyira, de annyira nagyon tudom utálni az ilyen embereket, akik azt képzelik magukról, hogy ők a suli leghíresebb diákjai és máris mindenki elárasztja őket az imádatával. Jó, most dumálhatok úgy, hogy nem ismerem őket, de akkor is! (Senkivel szemben nincsenek előítéleteim.)

Miután az a drága jó Umbridge professzor szíveskedett leülni, Dumbledore különös kifejezéssel az arcán újra felállt.

– Hálásan köszönjük Umbridge professzornak igen tanulságos felszólalását. Nos, amint mondtam, a házak kviddicscsapatainak válogatásaira bárki elmehet, aki érez magában tehetséget és vágyat ahhoz, hogy bekerüljön házának csapatába. A klubhelyiségek faliújságaira hamarosan ki lesznek téve az időpontok, további információért pedig keressétek a csapatkapitányt vagy házvezető tanárotokat.

Kicsit elbambultam, majd arra eszméltem fel, hogy zsivaj támad és mindenki megy a hálókörlet felé, fogadott testvérkém pedig nagy elánnal rázza a vállamat.

– Gyere már, Cassidy! Hé, Harry, nem jössz velünk fel? – fordult oda Potterhez, mikor észrevette, hogy barátai ott hagyták prefektusi teendőik elvégzése érdekében.

– Öhm… de, kösz – mondta, majd vetett felém egy kissé bizalmatlan pillantást.

Miközben felfelé mentünk, ők ketten jól elbeszélgettek, én meg jobban szemügyre vettem a mellettem lépdelő Pottert. Hát, meg kellett állapítanom, hogy nem valami magas, kb. akkora, mint én, és egész helyes… nagyon helyes. Hú, de cuki!

Nem, Connie, nem… ő Harry Potter.

Bár ne lenne ő Harry Potter, még rá is hajtanék!

Nem szabaaad…

Kezdek megőrülni. Na mindegy.

Felértünk a klubhelyiségbe, és lehuppantam a fotelba. Huhh, de fárasztó volt ez a nap. Black, Umbridge, Potter… ez lesz a BUP-nap. Na jól van, nem poénkodom.

Éppen készültem felfelé menni a hálónkba, mikor valaki utánam kiáltott.

– Héé, izé… Brennanova!... Öö… Cassidy, ugye?

Már kurva fáradt voltam (már elnézést), és nem néztem meg rendesen azt a hímnemű egyedet – a hangjából erre következtettem –, aki ilyen értelmes kommunikációra képes, és meg sem fordultam, csak hangosan felszólaltam:

– Parancsolsz?

– Öhm, igen… csak be szeretnék mutatkozni, ha már ide jársz – mondta, majd kicsit kínosan felröhögött.

De miért is volt olyan ismerős nekem ez a röhögés?...

– Mutatkozz.

Ahogyan ezt kimondtam, megfordultam. Bár ne tettem volna meg! Bárcsak maradtam volna háttal neki, bár ne lettem volna hülye…

– Kyle Bell, szolgálatodra – vigyorgott a képembe AZ APÁM.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. fejezet****  
Amiért népszerűek vagyunk 2/1**

**Az előző rész tartalmából:**_ Dumbledore kijelenti, hogy Umbridge-dzsal nem lesz semmi baj, amit Connie persze nem hisz el. Vacsora alatt megismerkedik a híres trióval, akikről nem éppen jó a véleménye. Potter beképzelt, Granger okoskodó, Weasley meg egy rondán evő mamlasz. Sirius párszor majdnem lebukik… Vacsora után Connie-nak kiabál egy fiú, de ő nem fordul meg, hogy megnézze, hanem hátat fordítva társalog vele egy ideig, majd mikor megfordul, felismeri az apját._

– Kyle Bell, szolgálatodra – vigyorgott a képembe AZ APÁM.

– Apa! – kiáltottam fel meglepődve, megfeledkezve magamról.

– Apa? – röhögött a képembe. – Nem is tudtam, hogy az apád vagyok.

Leblokkoltam. Persze láttam apáról diákkori fényképeket, de élőben sokkal helyesebb. Nem kell félreérteni, nem hajtok rá, de hát ami igaz, azt nem kell tagadni és ki kell mondani.

– Ja, bocs… tudod, nálunk van egy olyan ősi szokás, hogy a lányok apának hívják a fiúkat… a fiúk meg anyának a lányokat. – Jó, jó, tudom, hogy szánalmas vagyok, de mi mást találhattam volna ki?!

– Jaa… értem. – Azt hiszem, bevette. De hülye… – Öhm, igazából azt szerettem volna mondani, hogy nagyon szép lány vagy, és esetleg lenne-e kedved megismerkedni velem? Vagy lemehetnénk majd az első roxmortsi hétvégére együtt, remélem, tudod mi az…

Állapot: földbe gyökerezett lábakkal áll, kiguvadt szemekkel néz a saját apjára, aki épp most hívta el őt randizni. Úgy érzi magát, mintha egy vödör forró vízzel öntötték volna le.

A saját apám. Randizni hívott. Engem. A lányát. Persze ő ezt nem tudja, de ez már részletkérdés…

– Ne haragudj, de nem lehet. Megígértem a tesómnak, hogy együtt megyünk. – Tudom, ócska kifogás, de abban a pillanatban éppen le voltam blokkolva.

– Ó, ez esetben ő is velünk tarthat – mondta, majd kivillantotta hófehér fogsorát. Ha nem lenne az apám, esetleg vele is tartanék. Na de így?

– Sajnálom, de nem. Fogd ezt fel. Bocs, de most mennem kell.

Azzal fogtam magam, és faképnél hagytam. Így kell ezt csinálni…

C 

Akikkel megosztom a szobámat (amiben eddig egyedül laktam): Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown és Parvati Patil. Utóbbi kettővel tartottunk egy kisebb traccspartit, mikor felmentem a szobánkba. Granger eleinte ódzkodott ettől, de aztán csak csatlakozott hozzánk. Így történt:

Kinyitottam a szobaajtót még mindig leblokkolva drága jó édesapám miatt, majd beléptem. Először kínos csend volt és mind a hárman engem néztek, majd Brown és Patil izgatottan felsikkantott és odahúztak engem valamelyikük ágyára.

– Szóval te vagy az új lány – mondta izgatottan Lavender. – Na, mesélj magadról!

Kicsit meg voltam szeppenve, hogy így egyszerűen letámadtak engem.

– Öö… most ilyen traccspartit fogunk tartani? – kérdeztem kicsit bizonytalanul.

- Igen, igen.

– Öhm, rendben… Granger, te nem jössz?

– Ó, nyugodtan beszélgessetek csak, én pakolok…

– Hát jó. Cassidy Brennanova vagyok, Oroszországból… – egy csomó ideig dumáltam nekik mindenféléről, majd ők következtek.

– Tudod, a Cassidy olyan hosszú név – mondta egyszer Parvati. – Nem hívhatnánk téged Cassie-nek vagy Casnek?

– De, nyugodtan.

Tökre tetszenek ezek a becenevek. Áldom a lányokat, hogy kitalálták nekem ezeket. Késő estig beszélgettünk mindenféléről. Szóba jöttek Parvati indiai nyaralásai, megsirattuk Lavender két éve elhunyt nyulát, meséltek nekem a tanárokról, amikor is szóba jöttek a pasik, és Hermione is csatlakozott.

– Hé, Hermione, gyere már! Tök jól elvagyunk – invitálta Lavender őt, aki kelletlenül beleegyezett, és elhelyezkedett az általunk alkotott körben.

– Mondjátok csak – kezdtem bele a mondókámba –, vannak itt helyes pasik?

Reakciók:

1. Lavender és Parvati felkuncogott.

2. Hermione felhúzta a szemöldökét. Nem az a pasizó típus, messziről látszik…

– Hát, igazából helyes fiú van bőven – mondta Lavender. – Ott van például Seamus Finnigan, aki az osztálytársunk… vagy Harry Potter… de még Ron Weasley sem csúnya… na meg az eggyel alattunk lévő Kyle Bell…

Hehe. Haha. Muhaha…

– De azért Draco Malfoy sem csúnya – fejezte be Parvati.

– Malfoy? – hördültünk fel tök egyszerre Hermionéval.

– Az egy bunkó! Az Abszol úton találkoztam vele, és kellemesen elcsevegtünk.

– Húú, komolyan?

Ezután el kellett mondanom nekik az egész történetet töviről-hegyire.

– Legalább eggyel több ember megmondja neki az igazat – okoskodott Hermione. – Valaki megtaníthatná már neki a jó modort.

– Na és, Connie, te találtál már helyes fiút? – kérdezte izgatottan Parvati, majd Lavenderrel felvihogtak.

– Hát, igazából…

– Na, mondd már!

– Jó, de ne mondjátok el senkinek. Tudjátok, Potter helyes meg minden – izgatott vihogás, Hermione részéről szemöldökfelvonás –, de nem szimpi.

– Ó, pedig nagyon kedves fiú – mondta Hermione. – Az egyik legjobb barátom Ronnal együtt.

Elgondolkoztam ezeken. Lehet, hogy érdemes lenne megismerni, és aztán elgondolkozni egy kicsit. Harry nagyon helyes fiú, de ő HARRY POTTER! A kis túlélő, aki akár az apám is lehetne!

De én most annyi idős vagyok, mint ők, szóval mindent szabad…

Na, kicsit beindult a fantáziám, mindegy. Én, Connie Bell, aki most már Cassidy Brennanova, fogadom, hogy holnaptól mindenkivel kedves leszek, és csak szükség esetén veszem elő régi önmagamat, aki mindenkinek beszól. Ó, de nehéz lesz!

C 

Huh, de régen írtam már ide. Már lassan egy hete elkezdődött a tanév, de nagyon nem volt időm eddig erre. Annyi minden történt… nagyon izgi volt a hetem! Rögtön az első napon belekeveredtem egy balhéba Potterrel karöltve, mert Umbridge professzor mézes-mázos természete kihozta belőlünk a vadállatot.

Na azt hiszem, kifejtem bővebben.

Első nap elég korán felkeltem. A többiek még aludtak Hermione kivételével, aki éppen a fogát mosta. Ahogyan beléptem a fürdőszobába, kissé megijedt. Nem tudtam, hogy megtépázott, égnek álló hajam, holdkóros állapotban lévő arcszerkezetem, smink nélküli pofikám vagy a pizsamám látványa rémítette meg.

– Na mi van?

– Öhm, semmi, semmi – motyogta, majd megvizsgálta a pizsamámat. – Ez meg mi a szentséges ég?!

Jó, talán egy kicsit túlzás a Snoopy-s rövidgatya és a kék 10-es számú amerikai focis póló, de nekem ez a tökéletes pizsama!

– Pizsama. – Felvontam a szemöldököm. Ez még nem látott ilyet?

– Ebben alszol?

- Nem, ez a külön bejáratú fogmosó-ruhám.

Erre nem bírta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el. Sikerült megnevettetnem Hermione Grangert korán reggel!

– Na gyere ide nyugodtan…

– Nem vársz meg? Hamar kész vagyok.

– Jól van, nem bánom – felelte, majd kiment és elkezdett pakolászni a táskájába. De mit pakol ez ilyenkor, ha még az órarendet se kaptuk meg? Örök rejtély.

Fél óra múlva teljes harci felszerelésben álltam Hermione szemei elé, aki már füstölgött dühében. _(Még hogy hamar kész leszel! Ez neked hamar van?!_) Nem értem, mit parázik a kiscsaj, hiszen Lavendernek meg Parvatinak ebből állt a reggeli készülődése:

1. bemennek a fürdőbe, majd sikítozva vissza fejük láttán  
2. lelket öntenek egymásba, hogy szépek  
3. visszamennek  
4. fogmosás, fogselymezés, fésülködés, arclemosás, bőrradírozás  
5. megint elkezdenek sikítozni  
6. megint lelket öntenek egymásba, hogy szépek

Szóval csak örüljön, hogy én nem vagyok ilyen. Máskülönben, ha egy cseppet is hasonlítana a személyiségem az ő hisztiző énükből, hajamat tépve rohantam volna ki a világból.

Szóval, boldogan és frissen sétáltam volna le a Nagyterembe, ha Sirius méltóztatott volna gyorsabb lenni nálam. Elvégre ő egy fiú! És ezt már csak egyféleképpen lehetett fokozni: Sirius Weasleyvel és Potterrel az oldalán baktatott le a lépcsőn. Nee…! Már csak ez hiányzott.

Miután mindenki elmorgott valami jóreggelt-félét, elindultunk a Nagyterembe. Granger, Potter és Weasley elől mentek végig, és sutyorogtak valamiről.

Leértünk a Nagyterembe. Persze Potteréknek feltétlenül mellénk kellett ülniük. Sirius tökre összehaverkodott velük. Pompás, mostantól állandóan velük kell majd lógnunk. Miközben elfoglaltuk a helyünket, kíváncsi tekintetek fordultak felénk. Néha annyira nem értem az embereket. Nem láttak még oroszokat, vagy mitől vannak ennyire oda? Szedtem magamnak az előttem lévő tojásrántottából, és békésen elkezdtem volna eszegetni –ismétlem, elkezdtem VOLNA–, ha nem lép oda hozzám egy srác a Hollóhátból.

– Szia, Terry Boot vagyok – mutatkozott be.

– Hello, Cassidy Brennanova.

– Igen, tudom – mosolyodott el. Hű, de okos, most hidaljak le egetrengető tudásától? – Tudod, rendes lánynak tűnsz, és azt szerettem volna kérdezni, lenne-e kedved esetleg lejönni velem Roxmortsba a következő hétvégén…

Behalok. Két napon belül ez a csávó a második, aki megkérdezi tőlem. Mit vétettem ellened, Istenem? Én nem pasizni jöttem ide, vagy mi a fene. Láttam, hogy Sirius belekuncog mellettem a töklevébe, és hogy Potterék is kíváncsian néznek ránk. Meg a fél Griffendél. Bokán rúgtam fogadott testvéremet, mire felszisszent.

– Ne haragudj, de nem lehet. Már megígértem a tesómnak, hogy együtt megyünk – mondtam, majd átkaroltam a vállát.

– Óh, értem – mondta kissé csalódottan. – Azért szólj, ha meggondolod magad. Szia – tette még hozzá, majd visszament az asztalához.

– Nem fog megtörténni, ne aggódj – tettem hozzá hangosan, miután elment. Siriusból erre kitört az eddig tartogatott röhögés. A többiek szinte egy emberként fordultak felé, és Potterék is elkezdtek nevetni.

Vetettem feléjük egy bosszús pillantást, mire arcukra fagyott a mosoly, és visszafordultak tányérjuk felé.

Éppen másodjára szedtem volna magamnak a tojásrántottából, amikor valaki odacsusszant mellém, és átkarolta a vállamat.

– Sziiia anyu!

Már volt egy sejtésem, hogy ki az. Oldalra nézve be kellett ismerni, női megérzéseim nem csaltak. Kyle Bell nagyon jó kedvében volt. Majd lehervasztom én…

– Hello – mormogtam oda neki. – Mielőtt megkérdezed, még mindig nem megyek el veled Roxmortsba, akárhogyan nyaggatsz is. Most pedig szeretnék enni. Szia!

– Ne legyél már ilyen morci, na – nyafogott a fülembe. – Hidd el, nem bánod meg! Biztos, hogy nem akarsz eljönni velem?

– Eltaláltad – fordultam felé bájosan mosolyogva. – Nem.

– Naa, légy szí…

– Te a nem szó melyik részét nem érted, Bell? – oldalra fordultam, hogy megnézzem, ki kelt a védelmemre. Hermione bosszús arcával találtam szembe magam. – Nem megy el veled. Fel bírod fogni? Most pedig nagyon gyorsan menj el innen, mielőtt megátkozlak.

Még bevágott Hermione felé egy grimaszt, majd rám kacsintott és visszasétált a helyére.

Hallottam, hogy Siriusból újra kezd kitörni vadállat énje, mire megütöttem a hátát, és rászóltam egy jól irányzott „Fogd be!"-vel.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. fejezet****  
Amiért népszerűek vagyunk 2/2**

**Az előző rész tartalmából:**_ Connie lerázza a tőle randit kérő apját, majd felmegy a hálószobába, ahol traccspartit tart a lányokkal. Összebarátkozik szobatársaival, és rájön, hogy Harry Potter tulajdonképpen milyen helyes. Másnap reggel a sors újra kísérti őt Terry Boot és Kyle Bell személyében, akik újfent a roxmortsi hétvégével nyaggatják._

Nos, miután végre valahára békésen folytathattam megkezdett tevékenységemet, az evést, kikaptuk az órarendet. Mondanom sem kell, pompás…

– Nézzétek a hétfőt! – kiáltott fel méltatlanul Weasley. – Mágiatörténet, bájitaltan, jóslástan, dupla sötét varázslatok kivédése… Binns, Piton, Trelawney és az az Umbridge egyetlen napon! Szólok Fredéknek, hogy húzzanak bele azokkal a Maximuláns izékkel…

– Higgyek füleimnek? – kérdezte tőle egy ugyanolyan vörös színű hajjal rendelkező fiú tőle, aki minden bizonnyal Fred volt. Közben újra elkezdett beszélni, de nekem túlságosan lefoglalta a figyelmemet a mellette ülő ember, aki teljesen ugyanúgy nézett ki.

– Ők ikrek? – súgtam oda Hermione fülébe.

– Igen – bólogatott. – Fred és George Weasley, Ron bátyjai. Gyakran még ő sem tudja, hogy melyikük kicsoda – mosolyodott el.

– És mik azok a Maximuláns izék…?

– Áh, csak ilyen mágikus dolgok, amivel például kiszabadulhatsz órákról. Ők képzelik magukat a Roxfort nagy „mókamestereinek".

Hát persze, gondolhattam volna, övéké a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat az Abszol úton. Miután végeztünk, elindultunk a mágiatörténetre. Szörnyen unalmas volt. A következő óra bájitaltan volt. Komolyan mondom, rég húztak fel annyira, mint ahogyan Piton és Potter együtt tették. Először is, bementünk órára, a professzor elkezdett dumálni az RBF-ről. Az idő további részében a béke elixírjét kellett elkészíteni. Sirius elég gyakorlott volt, így még hamarabb kész lett, mint Hermione, aki emiatt bosszús pillantásokat küldözgetett felé. Persze varázslattal csinálta, hogy ilyen gyors volt. Mivel közben nekem is segített, ezért viszonylag hamar végeztem vele. Piton először csak meglepetten méregetett minket, majd gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Úgy látom, Oroszországban jól tanítják a bájitaltant. – A teremben csend lett. Még a mardekárosok is kíváncsian nyújtogatták felénk a nyakukat. – Igazam van, nemde?

Nyeltem egyet, majd válaszoltam.

– De.

– Nos, akármennyire is szeretnék, nem tudok belekötni a főzetekbe. Hogy megelőzzem a további trécselést, a társaitoknak fogtok segíteni. Te menj oda Longbottomhoz – mutatott Siriusra. – Te pedig… előre ülsz Potterrel. Az év további óráiban is így szeretnélek látni titeket. Értve voltam?

– Igen – mondta Sirius, miközben szeme villámokat szólt.

A teremben olyan csend honolt, hogy a légy zümmögését is lehetett hallani. Halkan indultunk el kijelölt helyeink felé, majd ledobtam magamat Potter mellé a székre.

Akkor esett le, hogy miért ültetett mellé.

Nem azért, mert segítségre volt szüksége.

Hanem mert tudta, hogy miért vagyok itt. Tudta, hogy nekem segítenem kell Potternek. És akkor jöttem rá arra, hogy Piton segített nekem. Akármennyire hihetetlennek tűnik, ez így volt, és a nyilvánvaló tény ott lebegett az orrom előtt. Ezt muszáj lesz megköszönnöm neki.

Miután nem bírtam nézni, ahogyan Potter szerencsétlenkedik mellettem, nyúltam volna a hunyorszirupért, hogy kicsepegtessem, amikor lecsapta a kezem elől, arcán bosszús kifejezéssel.

Hát ennek meg mi baja van? El sem tudtam képzelni.

– Mi van? – kérdeztem tőle megrökönyödve.

Felsóhajtott, majd így szólt:

– Nincs szükségem a segítségedre.

Hitetlenkedő arckifejezésem láttán megmagyarázta gondolatmenetét.

– Csak hagyj békén, jó? Nem kell a segítséged. Piton eddig is eléggé utált, és most még jössz te is, és mindent elrontasz! Ha te nem vagy itt, nem ültet el a többiek mellől, és most nem kell itt kotyvasztanom…

– Most komolyan, nem tök mindegy, ki mellett kotyvasztod a bájitalod, ha úgyis rossz?

– Nem, mert Ronék legalább értelmesek, és normálisan el lehet beszélgetni velük…

– Miért ítélsz meg, miközben nem is ismersz?

– Mert már messziről lerí rólad, hogy milyen vagy!

– Valóban? Most arra próbáltál utalni, hogy egy kurva vagyok?

Potter megütközve nézett rám. Nem tudtam mire vélni előző kirohanását. Mire fel szid engem, ha nem is ismer? Meg sem próbál megismerni, rögtön ítélkezik!

– Nem – próbált meg nyugalmat erőltetni magára, ami nem igazán sikerült. – Csak örülnék, ha leszállnál rólam.

– Te meg miről beszélsz? – hüledeztem. – Egy napja sem vagyok itt, összesen egyszer szóltam hozzád, és rögtön azt mondod, hogy rád szálltam! Mi bajod van?

– Csak ne szólj hozzám, és foglalkozz a saját dolgaiddal, jó? Úgy gondolom, lenne mivel.

A teremben újra csend lett, és mindenki minket hallgatott. A mardekárosok feltűnően jól szórakoztak Pitonnal együtt. Szikrázó szemmel néztünk egymásra. Aztán pedig el sem hiszem, mit csináltam. Rám egyáltalán nem jellemző módon elkezdtem sírni. Egyszerűen csak könnyek folytak a szememből. Nagyon megbántottak Potter szavai. Burkoltan arra célzott, hogy takarodjak vissza oda, ahonnan jöttem… Láttam, hogy egyszer csak dühösből átvált az arca bűnbánóra. Malfoyból erre kitört a röhögés.

– Lefogadom, hogy sárvérű…

Ez volt a dolog tetőpontja. Hisztérikusan felzokogtam, majd táskámat vállamra kapva kiszaladtam a teremből. Nem éreztem merre visznek a lábaim, de mire feleszméltem, a Griffendél-torony egyik kanapéján találtam magam.

Tudtam, hogy ez lesz.

És Malfoy beszólására csak még jobban kikészültem. Hiányoznak a szüleim. Hiányzik az otthonom. Szörnyen éreztem magam amiatt, amit mondtak nekem. Egyre csak visszhangoztak Potter szavai a fülemben. „Már messziről lerí rólad, milyen vagy… Most még jössz te is, és mindent elrontasz… Úgy gondolom, lenne mivel foglalkoznod…"

Úgy éreztem igaza van. Annyi más dolgom lett még volna az életben, miért kellett idecsöppennem? Távol az otthonomtól, távol mindentől, a barátaimtól… Haza akarok menni…

C 

Egy perce sem csöngettek még ki, amikor éreztem, hogy valaki átkarolja a vállamat. Oldalra néztem, és fogadott testvérem szomorúan mosolygó arcával találtam szembe magam.

– Jobban vagy?

Bólintottam, mire magához ölelt.

– Hidd el, Harry nem ilyen. Nem tudom, mi lett vele, csak bízz bennem, és adj neki még egy esélyt. Nem mondom, hogy rögtön bocsáss meg neki, csak nézd a dolgot olyan szemmel, hogy az ő élete sem fenékig tejfel. Rendben?

Újból bólintottam.

– Gyere, menjünk le enni. Ebédidő van.

Eleinte vonakodtam, majd hagytam magam. Sirius szavai lelket öntöttek belém, pár perccel később pedig vörös szemekkel, kissé könnyezve ültem le a Griffendél asztalához. Szedtem magamnak a sült húsból és a krumpliból, miközben végig magamon éreztem valakinek a tekintetét. Felnéztem, és megláttam Potter bánatosan vizslató arcát. Mikor rá emeltem a tekintetemet, vörös arccal elfordította a fejét.

Ezt nem tudtam mire vélni.

Az idő további részében csak pár falatot tudtam legyűrni a torkomon. Csak turkáltam az ételem. Egyszerűen nem volt étvágyam, vagy ha volt, az a kicsi is rögtön elment, amikor ránéztem Draco Malfoy kárörvendő képére.

– Nincs étvágyam, majd jóslástanon találkozunk – motyogtam oda Siriusnak, majd felpattantam az asztaltól, és kisiettem a Nagyteremből.

A torony felé menet elméláztam. Gyűlölöm az emberi tudatlanságot. Potter semmit sem tud rólam. Az ég világon semmit. Mégis elkezd engem szidni. Még mindig tüskékkel a szívemben megérkeztem a torony tetejébe, a jóslástan órák színhelyére, és leültem a terem előtt a földre.

Jó negyed órája ültem ott behunyt szemekkel, amikor éreztem, hogy valaki lehuppan mellém. Nem néztem meg, ki az, mert nem túlságosan érdekelt. Csak annyi jött le az egészből, hogy az illetőnek nagyon jó illata van.

– Ne haragudj, nem gondoltam komolyan, amiket mondtam – hallottam azt a bizonyos hangot, majd kinyitottam a szemeimet, és szembetaláltam magam Harry Potter bűnbánó arcával.hén, Connie


	10. Chapter 10

**10. fejezet****  
Békás kínok**

**Az előző rész tartalmából:**_ Harry Potter nagyon megbántja Connie-t bájitaltan órán, és ezt ő nagyon igazságtalannak érzi. Besokall az eddig felgyülemlett stressz miatt, és sírva szalad ki az óráról. Ebédszünetben Sirius leviszi őt enni, de Connie-nak egy falat sem megy le a torkán, így felmegy a következő óra helyszínére. Már jó ideje ott ül, mikor valaki lehuppan mellé, és bocsánatot kér. Nem más, mint Harry Potter._

Fájdalmasan felnyögtem.

– Mit akarsz, Potter?

– Bocsánatot kérni.

– Nem használ.

– Most mi bajod van? Ide jövök bocsánatot kérni, örülj neki…

– Örüljek neki? Semmi sem tudsz rólam, hogy honnan jöttem, hogy ki vagyok én, nem is ismersz, és elkezdesz cseszekedni velem. Mire jó ez?

– Igazad van – adta meg magát kelletlenül. – Ne haragudj már, kérlek!

– Így jártál – adtam meg a kegyelemdöfést neki.

Nem tudtuk tovább folytatni értelmes csevejünket, mert elkezdtek szállingózni a többiek. Potter dühösen pattant fel mellőlem, és odament a barátaihoz. Sirius éppen közeledett a lépcsőn,és vetett felém egy kérdő pillantást, én meg csak legyintettem, hogy majd később elmagyarázom. Kinyílt a tanterem ajtaja, és Trelawney betessékelt minket.

– Cassie, Cassie, ülj le mellénk – visította nekem Lavender, de mikor megláttam, hogy az első asztalhoz ültek le, ami a legközelebb van Trelawneyhoz, csak bevágtam egy fintort.

– Kösz, nem…

Szóval lecsüccsentünk fogadott testvéremmel leghátra. Láttam, hogy Potter elkezd szuggerálni, mire neki is bevágtam egy fintort. Ő viszonozta az arckifejezést, majd visszafordult Weasleyhez.

– Köszöntelek benneteket, gyermekeim! – szólalt meg Trelawney. – Itt vagytok hát az idei első jóslástanórán. Természetesen a szünidőben is figyelemmel kísértem sorsotokat, s örömmel látom, hogy mind… – satöbbi, satöbbi.

Miután kiosztotta a feladatunkat – értelmezzük a legutóbbi álmunkat –, elkezdett járkálni a padok között. És csodák csodájára, Potter újfent kötelességének érezte arcszerkezetem mustrálását.

_Tudom, hogy szép vagyok, de azért még nem kéne ilyen feltűnően lesni! _– írtam egy papír cetlire, majd elröptettem hozzá.

Elolvasta, és kissé megrándult a szája sarka. Valamit ráfirkantott, majd visszareptette hozzám.

**Álmodozz csak.** Ha-ha. Nagyon vicces.

_Nem szokásom._

Potter erre csak bevágott egy sötét arcot, és tovább csinálta a dolgát.

_Na, mi van, elvitte a cica a nyelved?_

**Nincs kedved békén hagyni?**

_Nincs._

Teljesen kiakasztottam a gyereket. Igazából én sem tudom, hogy miért szekáltam őt. De hát miért ne?

C 

Umbridge. A mai naptól kezdve gyűlölni fogom ezt a nevet – életem végéig –. Hogy lehet valaki ilyen zsarnok? Hogy lehet valaki ennyire bolond?  
Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy a sötét varázslatok kivédése óra elején azt mondta, olvassuk el a könyv első fejezetét. Hermione ki sem nyitotta; türelmesen ült a helyén, felnyújtott kézzel. Umbridge felszólította őt, ezzel elindítva a lavinát. Hermione azon volt felháborodva, hogy miért nincs szó benne a védekező bűbájokról. Umbridge egyszerűen kiröhögte, majd elkezdett kérdezősködni, hogy ugyan miért, és hol akarja ő azokat használni. Erre persze Potter bedühödött, és ő is közbeszólt. Bér ne tette volna…

– Véleményed szerint kinek állna szándékában gyerekeket támadni? – tette fel a kérdést az a hárpia nyájasan.  
– Kinek is, lássuk csak… – mondta tettetett töprengéssel Potter. – Mondjuk… Voldemort nagyúrnak!

A teremben halálos csend uralkodott. Voltak, akik halkan felsikkantottak, mások pedig elképedve meredtek Harry Potterre, köztük Sirius is. Én eddig nem teljesen figyeltem oda a vitára, hanem csendesen meredtem magam elé, de erre a mondatra felkaptam a fejem. Tiszteltem és becsültem Pottert, hogy fel merte vállalni azt a dolgot, ami ellen harcol a többség; azt, hogy Voldemort nagyúr teljes testi valójában visszatért, és nem lesz többé kegyelem.  
– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter – szólalt meg rövid hallgatás után Umbridge. – És most szeretnék tisztázni néhány dolgot. Azt mondták nektek, hogy egy bizonyos sötét varázsló feltámadt halottaiból…  
– Nem volt halott – vágott közbe Potter. – De igenis visszatért!  
– A viselkedésed máris tíz pontjába került a házadnak, ne feszítsd tovább a húrt! – mondta el egy szuszra Umbridge, miközben dühösen Potterre meredt. – Mint mondtam, úgy informáltak benneteket, hogy egy bizonyos sötét varázsló ismét közöttünk garázdálkodik. Ez az állítás hazugság.  
– Nem hazugság! Láttam őt, megküzdöttem vele!  
– Büntetőfeladat, Potter!

Na ez már nekem is sok volt. Tudtam, hogy Umbridge is nagyon jól tudja, hogy Voldemort visszatért, csak éppenséggel foggal-körömmel az eszme ellen küzdött. Aztán pedig el sem, hiszem, mit tettem. Én tényleg nem akartam kivívni Dolores Umbridge haragját és utálatát, így is volt már elég gondom. De éreztem, hogy meg kell tennem, muszáj volt közbeszólnom. Olyan volt, mintha egy belső hang késztetett volna, mintha egy Imperius-átokkal irányítottak volna. Csendesen felemeltem a kezem a leghátsó padban, és vártam, hogy Umbridge észrevegyen. Amikor rám siklott a tekintete, láttam, hogy elereszt egy műmosolyt.

– Igen?

– Cassidy Brennanova vagyok – vágtam neki halkan a mondandómnak. – És van egy nagy problémám. Nem értem, hogy az emberek miért nem képesek elfogadni azt a nyilvánvaló tényt, hogy Voldemort visszatért. Ezzel az egésszel csak azt érik el, hogy hamarosan minden el fog bukni, mert nem fogják fel, mi történik itt. Rejtélyes eltűnések, egyre szaporodó gyilkosságok… egy kicsit sem zavarja ez a Minisztériumot? Vagy talán Cornelius Caramel olyan ostoba lenne, hogy inkább menekül a felelőssége és kötelessége elől, mint hogy megvédje mind Angliát, mind az egész varázsvilágot a hamarosan bekövetkező csapásoktól? Nekem ez tényleg nem fér a fejembe. Felőlem engem is elküldhet büntetőmunkára, mint Pottert, de nem érdekel. Én mellette állok, mert tudom, hogy visszatért, és ellentétben egyesekkel, képes is vagyok felfogni.

Ha az ezelőtt bekövetkezett síri csöndet lehetne még fokozni, akkor abban a pillanatban jött el az ideje. Az egész osztály hátrafordult, és engem bámult kiguvadt szemekkel. De az egészben Potter feje tetszett a legjobban…  
Azt sosem felejtem el, hogyan nézett rám.

– Brennanova – szólalt meg Umbridge jeges hangon. – Mégis hogy képzeled?! Hogy képzeled, hogy beleszólsz a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium ügyeibe? MÉGIS HOGY KÉPZELED? Most azonnal megkeresed McGalagony professzort, Potterrel együtt!  
Azzal előhúzott egy kis rózsaszín pergamentekercset, és sebesen ráfirkantott pár mondatot. Odacsörtetett hozzám, a kezembe nyomta, majd rám parancsolt.  
– Indulás!

Kitéptem a tanterem ajtaját, majd a nyomomban Potterrel, McGalagony keresésére indultam. Hát ez az ára, ha valaki megmondja a véleményét. Ez az ára. A nagy büdös semmi. Már jó ideje sétáltunk egymás mellett, amikor Potter tétován kezdeményezte a beszélgetést.  
– Öhm, figyelj, Cassidy…  
– A nevem Cassie – vágtam közbe vigyorogva. – Ne hívj Cassidynek, mert idegrohamot kapok.  
– Hát rendben… Szóval, Cassie… tényleg bocs a bájitaltanon történtek miatt, és… hát… kösz, hogy megvédtél Umbridge előtt.  
– Szívesen – mosolyogtam felé. – Én teljes mértékben egyetértek veled, csak ki is mondom, amit gondolok – váltottam át vigyorra a mosolyból.  
Erre ő is elmosolyodott.  
– Szóval nincs harag?  
– Nincs. Szerintem kezdhetnénk elölről. Helló, Cassie Brennanova vagyok – nyújtottam felé a kezem.  
– Harry Potter – rázott velem kezet.  
Úgy éreztem, hogy most megtört köztünk egy bizonyos jég. Átléptem azt a határt, amelynek másik oldalán egy olyan érzelemmel harcoltam, mely azt sugallta: _Harry Potterrel nem szabad barátkoznom. Csak a bajt hozná rám._  
Ennek ellenére elég volt egy kis megmozdulás; elég volt őszintén kifejezni a gondolataimat, és lássunk csodát, talán egy újabb barátra tettem szert. Hatalmas büszkeség töltött el abban a pillanatban, mikor ráeszméltem arra, hogy belementem a békülésbe, félretéve a büszkeségemet és csökönyösségemet. Máris kezdek megváltozni.

– Óh, Harry és Cassidy! – hallottunk egy derűs hangot maguk mögül.  
Meglepetten pördültem meg a tengelyem körül – Harryvel együtt –, és szembe találtam magam Dumbledore átható tekintetével. – Hogy-hogy itt kószáltok az óra közepén?  
– Hát, az úgy volt…  
– Umbridge mondta…  
– Elküldött McGalagony professzorhoz…  
Egymás szavába vágva kezdtük el mesélni a történteket, de a vén szivar csak nevetve intett minket csendre.  
– Ez most nem lényeg. Azt később is elintézhetitek, nemsokára vége lesz az órának… Amint a tanítás befejeződik, keressétek meg Siont, Granger kisasszonyt, Weasley urat, McGalagony professzort és Hagridot.  
– De hát miért? – kérdeztük szinte egyszerre Harryvel, megrökönyödve.

Dumbledore csak elkomolyodott, derűsen ránk hunyorgott szemüvege takarásából, majd halálos nyugalommal így szólt:  
– Ideje, hogy az előbb említett személyek megtudják, ki is vagy te, Cassidy, pontosabban Connie, természetesen Sionnal együtt, és miért érkeztél az iskolánkba.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. fejezet****  
Tudnod kell**

**Az előző rész tartalmából:**_ Connie kibékül Harryvel – nagy szenvedések árán –, miután a lány megvédi őt Umbridge professzorral szemben. Az nagyon bedühödik rájuk, majd McGalagony professzorhoz küldi őket, de út közben összetalálkoznak Dumbledore-ral, aki azt mondja, hogy ideje megtudnia Harrynek és a többieknek, miért is van itt Cassidy, és valójában ki is ő._

– Mit akar mondani Dumbledore? Mit értett az alatt, hogy „ideje megtudnod, ki vagy te, és miért jöttél"? – tette fel ezt a két kérdést nekem Harry már vagy századjára, mindezt két percen belül. Kissé lefárasztott.  
– Idefigyelj, Potter. Ha még egyszer megkérdezed, felakasztom magam. Majd megtudod!  
– Jól van, jól van…

Meglepett Dumbledore hirtelen jött ötlete. Úgy gondoltam, hogy még várni fog egy kis időt, mielőtt bejelenti nem csak hogy Potternek, hanem az egész bagázsnak. De ő tudja, mi a jó… viszont ez ügyben jogos lenne, ha én is hozzászólhatnék. Szívem szerint még nem mondanám el nekik. Harry biztosan dühös lenne rám, vagy legalábbis újra megsértődne, hogy egy újabb dologba nem avattuk be. Ahelyett, hogy annak örülne, hogy viszonylag hamar megtudta a dolgot.  
Visszagondolva a dolgokra, egész jól érzem magam a múltban. Már szereztem pár barátot, de az anyával való találkozásom még mindig nem történt meg. Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit szólna hozzám. Dumbledore szerint az elme összetett dolog, ezt ő mondta nekem még anno… Lehet, hogy ugyanúgy megkedvelne, mint ahogyan a jövőben kedvel. De persze az is megeshet, hogy utálna… vagy közömbös lennék neki. Mást nem tudok elképzelni.  
Félek Harry Potter reakciójától. Annyira hangulatfüggő, hogy nem tudom, mit fog hozzá szólni. Félek Hermione reakciójától. De legfőképpen attól rettegek, hogy nem fognak hinni nekünk; hogy az egészet egy hülyeségnek fogják gondolni, kinevetnek, és nem érzik át a dolog súlyát. Az pedig talán romba dönthetné az egész itteni életemet, mert ha nem vennék ezt be, akkor a Nagy Erő, vagy mi a fene észrevenné, hogy nem végzem a dolgom, és visszaküldene a jövőbe…

C 

Csalódottság, szomorúság, düh és remény. Ezeknek az érzéseknek a kombinációja kész kavalkádként hat az ember elméjében. Tekintettel arra, hogy Dumbledore irodáját ezek töltötték be, meglehetősen kényelmetlenül éreztem magam. Soha, de soha az életben nem fogom elfelejteni Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Minerva McGalagony meglepődött fejét. Harry Potter másként reagált a történtekre. Az ő tekintetéből semmit sem tudtam kiolvasni. Talán ő is meglepett volt, de talán csalódott…  
Miután megkerestük a személyeket, akiket Dumbledore kért; felsiettünk a professzor irodájába. Az a néhány ember, aki a folyosókon lézengett, meglepetten nézte vonulásunkat. McGalagony értetlen tekintettel ment csapatunk élén, a többiek úgyszintén – kivéve engem és Siriust –. Csak mi ketten tudtuk, mi történik; legalábbis azt, hogy mi fog történni az elkövetkezendő órában.

– Albus, elmondaná, kérem, mégis mi folyik itt? – vonta kérdőre McGalagony Dumbledore-t.  
– Természetesen, Minerva. Nos, bizonyára mindannyian furcsálljátok, hogy idehívattalak titeket. Az igazság az, hogy van valami, amit tudnotok kell. Már tegnap este el kellett volna mondanom; szörnyen furdalt a lelkiismeret az éjszaka folyamán. Ma reggel azonban elmerengtem, s úgy gondoltam, jogotok van tudni. – Dumbledore hatásszünetet tartott. – Cassidy, Sion, kérlek titeket, gyertek ide, és mutatkozzatok be.

A többiek értetlen tekintetét a hátunkon érezve, feszengve, lassan indultunk el Dumbledore felé. Roppant kínosnak éreztem ezt a helyzetet. Nem így képzeltem e azt, hogy hogyan fogjuk a tudatukra adni a tényt. Egyetlen gondolat zakatolt a fejemben: jobb később, mint soha… Legalább hamarabb megtudják…  
Megköszörültem a torkom, szembe fordultam Harryékkel, és halkan elkezdtem beszélni.

– A nevem… a nevem Connie Bell,a Roxfort ötödéves tanulója vagyok. Londonban élek, és… 2017-ből jöttem vissza egy olyan megbízatással – elvileg –; hogy változtassam meg a jövőt, és tovább éljek a múltamban.  
Egy órán belül másodjára volt olyan csend, hogy a légy zümmögését is lehetett volna hallani. Az előző órai ehhez képest rettenetes zaj volt. Négy döbbent tekintet nézte az arcomat; ki-ki fürkészően, megdöbbenten, vagy éppen rémültem. Ránéztem Harryre, aki kikerekedett szemmel, dermedve állt a helyén.  
–Öhm… azt hiszem, most még jobban meg fogtok lepődni – replikázott rá Sirius. – Srácok, én vagyok az, Sirius.  
Igaza volt. Harry, Hermione és Ron kistányér nagyságú szemekkel fordította oldalra tekintetét, elszakítva azt az én arcomról. McGalagony hozzájuk képest derűs nyugalommal méregetett minket.

– Én ezt nem hiszem el – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Weasley.  
Dumbledore válaszul ráhunyorgott szemüvege árnyékából, előhúzta pálcáját, majd intett egyet Sirius felé. Arcvonásai megkeményedtek, haja és borostája kissé megnőtt, majd ráncok mélyültek el az arcán. Újból mély zengésű hangján szólalt meg.  
– Most már elhiszitek?  
– Professzor úr, miért nem mondta el hamarabb? – Hermione tért magához a leghamarabb.  
– Higgye el, Miss Granger, még most sincsen késő. Ami megtörtént, azon már nem lehet változtatni… illetve mégis, hiszen itt áll előttünk a remény, hogy megakadályozzuk katasztrófák sorozatának tragikus bekövetkezését. Connie egy időnyerő segítségével került ide. Azonban nem olyannal, amilyen magának volt két éve, Miss Granger; Connie-t a Nagy Erő választotta ki, az ő hatalma alatt lévő szerkezet repítette ide. Tulajdonképpen ő most nem csupán a saját múltjában van, hanem egy másik világban; a jövőnk egy másik univerzum számára, ott az élet megállt – mondta Dumbledore, majd tovább folytatta. – Connie-t a Nagy Erő választotta ki, s azért jött ide, hogy változtassa meg a múltat. Nem tudjuk pontosan, mi a dolga, de ő tudja, mi fog történni, s ezt meg tudjuk akadályozni.

– A Nagy Erőről már olvastam – mondta Hermione. Miért is nem lepett meg…? – Úgy tudom, hogy már soha többé nem mehet vissza a másik világba.  
– Jól tudja, kisasszony. Ez az egész dolog hihetetlennek tűnhet számotokra, de meg kell értenetek. Együtt megakadályozhatjuk Voldemort nagyúr hatalomra kerülését, elkerülhetjük a szörnyű haláleseteket, és egy szebb jövőt varázsolhatunk magunknak. Connie továbbra is Cassidy Brennanova néven lesz itt, továbbra is ugyanezzel az álcával fog élni, ahogyan Sirius is. Ügyeljen mindenki az óvatosságra, mert a legkisebb elszólás vagy hiba is hatalmas galibát okozhat.

Mindenki néma csendben ült; senki sem tudta ép ésszel megemészteni a hallottakat. Éreztük a változás szeleit, hogy hamarosan megtörténik a csoda, amire vártunk, és akkor talán boldogan élhetünk.  
– Ennyi lenne a mondanivalóm – törte meg a csendet Dumbledore. – Hamarosan újra beszélgetünk, addig is elmehettek. Harry és Connie, kérlek titeket, ti maradjatok.  
Dumbledore újra intett egyet Sirius felé, aki átváltozott Sionná, majd mindenki kiment a tágas irodából; csak hárman maradtunk.  
Harry döbbenten meredt maga elé. Szinte láttam, ahogyan forognak a fogaskerekek az agyában, és azon gondolkodik, mit mondhatna. Hosszas tanakodás után végre kinyitotta a száját.  
– Mi fog történni a jövőben? – a kérdést nem csak Dumbledore-hoz, hanem hozzám is intézte.

Dumbledore kissé összeszűkítette szemeit, majd előre dőlt a székében.  
– Harry, nehéz idők járnak mostanában. Borzalmas és sötét dolgok vannak készülőben. Biztosan tudni szeretnéd?  
– Igen – mondta Harry hosszas tanakodás után.

C 

Dumbledore mindent elmondott neki, töviről-hegyire. Szerintem Harry még nem teljesen dolgozta fel… De hiszen ez természetes. Ha a helyébe lennék, én még jobban kiakadnék: dühöngenék és ordítoznék. Ő sem volt teljesen nyugodt, de sokkal csendesebb szenvedésbe vándorolt, mint ahogyan én tettem volna.  
– Van elképzelésed róla, Voldemort miért nem halt meg teljes mivoltában, amikor visszacsapódott rá a halálos átok? – kérdezte Dumbledore Harrytől.  
– Nincsen, uram.

– Nos, a válasz a következő: horcruxokat készített. A horcruxok olyan tárgyak, amelybe egy ember belezárja lelkének egy töredékét; így a gazdatestben csak egy darabja marad meg, s ha azt netán elérné a halálos átok, nem pusztul el, mivel a horcruxokban lévő lélekdarabok még táplálják az életet.  
– Szóval az illető halhatatlan lesz?

– Csak addig, amíg a horcruxokat meg nem semmisíti valaki.  
– Magyarán ahhoz, hogy véglegesen le tudjuk győzni Voldemortot, először a horcruxait kell megsemmisíteni?

– Pontosan. Connie által mi tudjuk az összes horcrux kilétét. A közeljövőben én elkezdek vadászni rájuk. Nem, Harry, nem jöhetsz velem – mondta gyorsan, mikor látta, hogy készül közbevágni. – Elhiszem, hogy szeretnél, de ez nagyon veszélyes vállalkozás. A másik világban eléggé megbántam, hogy magammal vittelek az egyikre…

C 

– Nem sétálunk egy kicsit?

A kérdés Harry szájából hangzott el, miután végeztünk Dumbledore irodájában. Kissé meglepődtem, de beleegyeztem. A park felé vettük az irányt, és letelepedtünk a hatalmas tölgyfa törzséhez.

– Figyelj, én tényleg nagyon sajnálom ezt az egészet… – kezdtem bele a mondandómba, de Harry félbeszakított.

– Semmi szükség rá. Te csak segítesz nekünk, így kiküszöbölhetjük a halálokat és Voldemort tetteit. Tudod, mióta nyáron láttam őt visszatérni, arra vártam, hogy legyen vége ennek a szörnyű rémálomnak, és keljek végre fel… Semmi másra nem vágyok, csak hogy legyen vége ennek az egésznek. Eddig is gyűlöltem a nagy felhajtást, hogy a kis kiválasztott, de most, amikor kezdenek leszállni rólam, csak azért teszik, mert bolodnak néznek.  
Meglepődtem azon, hogy mennyire megnyílik előttem, mikor alig ismerjük egymást. Eddig próbáltam átélni, milyen lehetett a nagy Harry Potternek, de most, hogy a saját szavaimmal hallottam, sokkal szörnyűbbnek tűnt.  
Még hosszú órákig ültünk a tölgyfa lombjának árnyékában, és beszélgettünk. Később elterelődött a figyelmünk erről a témáról, és személyesebb vizek felé eveztünk. Mióta itt voltam a múltban, először éreztem magam boldognak és felszabadultnak. Talán egy új barátság kezdete indult meg?  
Nem tudtam, de éreztem, hogy új lehetőségek nyíltak meg előttem; s nem utolsó sorban kezdetét vette a harc.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. fejezet****  
Egy tündérmese vége**

Azt mondják, hogy életünk végkimenetelét nagyban befolyásoljuk saját magunk. Nekünk kell megteremteni a boldogságunkat, magunknak kell megalapozni a jövőnket. Nem várhatjuk el más emberektől az örökös segítséget, a körülmények főként tőlünk függnek.  
Az élet – akármilyen mostoha is – rengeteg titkot és rejtélyt tartogat a halandó ember számára. Hiába hiszünk valamit, hogy úgy lesz; hiába bízunk valakiben, hiába dőlünk be szándékon kívül a sors csapdáiba: mindig történhetnek új dolgok.  
A legrosszabbak mindig akkor történnek, amikor a legkevésbé számítunk rá.  
Valaki egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy minden tündérmese rossz véget ér. Megírhatja a sors a happy endet, de amikor a történet véget ér, valami új is elkezdődik. Egy olyan dolog, amit a meséből alattomos módon kifelejtettek, hogy az embereket biztosítsák a felől, hogy minden rendben van.  
Sosincs minden rendben.  
Az élet egy kegyetlen játék, semmi más.  
Én úgy gondoltam, hogy ebben a játékban megtalálhatom a saját tündérmesém boldog végét, de természetesen nem így történt, ahogyan elképzeltem. Minden álmom szertefoszlott, amikor bezártak engem egy messzi kastély sötét pincéjébe, elzárva a barátaimtól, a családomtól.

Az emlékiratban visszalapozva úgy gondolom, hogy az életem száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot vett, és én magam is jócskán megváltoztam az idő során. De hát tudjátok, hogy van ez… mindenki változik az idővel, még ha akaratlanul is.  
Elmesélem nektek, hogyan is történt az egész.

C 

Teltek a hetek és a napok, én pedig egyre jobban éreztem magam új barátaim körében. Megismerkedtem a kastélybéli emberekkel, egyre komolyabb lettem és alkalmazkodtam a hirtelen jött változáshoz, a környezetemhez. Úgy gondolom, igaz barátokra leltem, akik fontos dolgokra nyitották fel a szememet.  
Azt is megtudtam, hogy mi volt a küldetésem, amivel visszajöttem a múltba. Meg kellett tanítanom egy embert arra, hogy akármilyen kegyetlen és szörnyű az élet, szeretni kell, hiszen a szeretetre szükség van, s a világ semmire sem menne vele. Mindössze ez volt a feladatom. Megtalálni az igaz szerelmet, s hogy az igaz szerelem is kegyes legyen hozzám. Csak szeretni. Ennyi volt.  
Eleinte fel voltam háborodva, hogy egy ilyen okból kifolyólag mégis miért pont engem küldtek ide. Miért én voltam a kiválasztott? Mennyivel voltam jobb más embereknél? S a legfontosabb kérdés, amely a fejemben motoszkált, az volt: miért érzem magam felhőtlenül boldognak, ha éppen a múltamban vagyok, csupa ismeretlen emberrel körülvéve – pontosabban eddig ismeretlen emberekkel –, tétován keresve a helyem a nagyvilágban. Mi lesz ezután? Ha véget ér a Roxfort, ugyanolyan lesz, mintha a saját világomban élnék? Mi lesz velem?  
Ezekre a kérdésekre akármennyire is szerettem volna, nem kaptam meg a választ. Csupán a reménybe tudtam kapaszkodni nagy kétségbeesettségem közepette, s abba, hogy vannak még emberek, akiknek számítok.

Sokáig úgy gondoltam, hogy a feladatom az lesz, hogy elpusztítsam Voldemort horcruxait, vagy megmentsem a világot a sötét erőktől – valami olyasmi, mint amit Harry Pottertől vártak el. Egy forradalmi dolog, ami miatt majd hősként ünnepelnek majd. Mondanom se kell, csöppet sem vágytam erre. Sőt, egyenesen borsódzott a hátam, ha csak belegondoltam, hogy nekem itt valamit kéne tennem, amitől az emberek boldogok lesznek. Megint feltettem magamban a kérdést oly sokadjára: miért pont én? Az életem már így is kellőképpen fel lett kavarva. Miért kell, hogy még több bonyodalom szövődjön bele?

Dumbledore sem engem, sem Harryt nem vitte magával a horcruxvadászatra. Egyedül ment el, miután kitalálta, hol lehetnek. Nem avatott bele minket. Ez mégis milyen dolog? Úgy gondoltuk, hogy megérdemeljük, hogy legalább hadd segítsünk neki, de Dumbledore mindig lerázott minket azzal az indokkal, hogy majd később megértjük, miért nem vitt minket magával. Harryvel mindketten bedurcáztunk rá, de az öreg csak mosolyogva csóválta a fejét, miközben azt hajtogatta: „Egyszer majd megértitek."  
Volt pár dolog, amit feltétlenül meg akartam tenni még abban a tanévben – ezek közé tartozott az is, hogy találkozhassak az anyukámmal. Megtörtént. Megismerkedtünk, és ő eleinte nem igazán csípett engem, de aztán megkedveltük egymást, és jó barátnők lettünk. Pár hálótársával is jobb viszonyt alakítottam ki: Ginny Weasley és Marissa Pritchard az első alkalomtól kezdve a szívembe lopták magukat. Anyával együtt mind a hárman szuper lányok voltak, akik céltudatosak, tudják, hogy mit várnak el az emberektől, és igazán elbűvölő személyiségük volt.  
Hermione volt az első számú lelki segélyem, a nyugtatóm és az a személy is, aki olykor kegyetlenül felidegesített. Vele mindent meg lehetett beszélni, ott volt mellettem, amikor szükségem volt rá, és segített, amiben csak tudott.  
Sirius Blackkel továbbra is jól játszottuk a szerepünket, az Oroszországból jött testvérpárost, és senkinek sem szúrtunk szemet.

És végül, akit utoljára hagytam…  
Harry Potter.  
Harry Potter az a személy volt az életemben, akit eleinte ki nem állhattam, de aztán valahogy mégis közelebb hozott minket egymáshoz a sors. Hermione mellett ő volt az, akinek panaszkodtam, mindent tudott rólam, még a lelkem legféltettebb titkait is. De volt még egy fontos dolgot.

Ő volt az oka annak, aki miatt vissza kellett jönnöm. Akár a Nagy Erő akarta így, de beleszerettem. Akármilyen nehéz is kimondani, de szerelmes voltam belé, talán még most is az vagyok, sőt, mi több, biztos.

Segítenem kellett neki átvészelni a nehéz időket, és meg kellett tanítanom őt szeretni. Azt hiszem sikerült.

Ne várjatok tőlem részletes kifejtést, talán később megkapjátok. S hogy ezek után mi történt?  
Kezdetét vette életem legszörnyűbb fél éve.


End file.
